My Little Secret
by CrazySexyCoolX3
Summary: Brian "Smash" Williams is star runningback & lady's man. Giselle "Tiny" Porter is student body president & straight A student. When these people from 2 different worlds decide to become friends with benefits, will they be able to keep their little secret?
1. Tonight

My Little Secret

Chapter 1: Tonight  
>"Did anybody see you?" I asked him as I let him into the house, and quickly shut the door. "Of course not Tiny, I'm not that irresponsible." He replied. "Ok Smash, you got it." I replied to him hoping to cut the crap and get to what we both came for. Well my name is Giselle, but everyone calls me Tiny due to my small frame. Smash and I have always been attracted to each other, but we never thought it could work between us. He's running back for the Dillon Panthers, lady's man, and a bit of a slacker in academics because football is his life. I on the other hand, am student body President, debater, straight A student, and an all around hard worker. Smash and I would never work out as a couple, but I guess that right now, you can say that he's my little secret. He came further into the room and untied the knot in the wrap dress I was wearing from earlier that day. He kissed me and laid me down on the bed without ever breaking the kiss. I undid his pants and he picked me up by my ass to straddle his waist. He then unhooked my bra single handedly and kissed from my collar bone to my waist and then across it. He then slowly entered me slowly torturing me, knowing that my body was more needy than his own. He pumped in and out and then came back in slowly. I refused to beg him to go faster, so I retreated to holding a death grip on the sheets. "If you want me to go faster, all you have to do is ask." He said knowingly teasing me. He continued to move slowly, finally I gave in. "Please?" I asked. "Tell me what you want Smash to do baby." He responded, torturing my body. "Smash!" I screamed. With that, my request was met as he rammed into me faster and faster, using my moans as ammunition. Finally we both came to a simultaneous orgasm.<p>

The Next Day

I stepped into the halls of good old Dillon High School once again. As I was walking to my locker, I greeted a few students who called out to me, and continued on, meeting up with my closest friend, Erica, near my locker. We greeted each other, and began talking as usual with the regular scenes going on around us. Erica was giving me the scoop with one of her sexcapades with Tim. I had to hand it to her, I've known Tim almost all my life, and I never though I'd see the day he became a one woman man. But I guess for every man, there's a woman that will make him change. As she was talking, I kind of zoned out, and watched the rally girls throw themselves at Smash. I had to smile; I just thought it so funny that we could pull this off unbeknownst to anyone. I guess it's because we're such an unlikely couple, nobody would ever suspect. After Smash finished sweet-talking a rally girl, he looked up, and our eyes met. He gave me his prize winning smile, and I gave him a little smirk back.

Smash's POV

I was standing by my locker entertaining the rally girls that flocked around me daily. I wasn't interested in any of them, but it all came with the title, I'm a star football player, and they're rally girls, and that's the way it was. I saw when Tiny walked into the school. I watched her 5'2'' frame with curves that could kill walk to her locker. Tiny is a beautiful girl, her cute height, paired with a 38D chest, 25 waist, and 42 hips make up a killer body. I also love her milk chocolate smooth skin, her chocolate brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and her big brown eyes that popped. I caught myself staring, and turned my attention back to the girl that was basically handing me her pussy on a platter, and tried my hardest to be smooth when I declined her offer.

Tiny's POV

It was a normal day at the school, I made the morning announcements, sat through my classes, and basically saved the world, that is Dillon high school. Nobody will ever understand how tiring it is to be Student Government President amongst other things. I made my way to one of my independent study classes. I did a lot of academics, but something that I always enjoyed on the side is music. Whether it was dancing, singing, or playing the piano, it didn't matter because I loved them all. I sat down at the piano in the music room, and began to play some notes, when the words came to mind.

_Come a little bit closer and look into my eyes_

_If only for a moment, boy don't be surprised_

_I want you right here next to me_

_So tell me can we spend some time_

_So I can hold you softly in these gentle arms of mine_

_And the moonlight's gazing ooooo_

_Shining on my window pane_

_Meet me down on the midnight hour_

_I hear the sound of rain_

_Tonight, tonight oooooooooh_

_I wanna make love, tonight, tonight ooooooh_

As I was about to go into the next verse, I heard clapping. I turned my head around immediately and saw none other than Mr. Williams standing at the door. "That was amazing Tiny, you really have some talent." He said. "Thank you, but what are you doing here?" I asked him. He knew our arrangement, socialization on or near school grounds is kept to a minimum. "Well, since you were singing about tonight, I was wondering if you were coming over tonight." He whispered. "Smash, you know we aren't supposes to talk about this at, or near school, or anywhere that is affiliated with school." I reprimanded. "Yeah, I know, but I need something to look forward to after practice." He pleaded. "I'm sure, but to remind you that you need not mention our agreement in public, you'll have to go without me tonight. Maybe we can try again tomorrow." I said to him with a smirk. "Don't play me Tiny, I know you weren't really annoyed 'because you called me 'Smash.' If you were really upset, you would've said my real name." He laughed to me. That was my only fault, he knew me way too well on more than just a physical level. "Ok, you got me, but aren't you gonna be tired, and sore after practice?" I asked him with genuine concern. "Baby, you know that never stopped the Samsh before." He said with that cocky grin he put on for the rally girls. "Brian, cut the act. I'm not Lyla, or any of the other cheerleaders, or rally girls. Besides, I have some things to do at the school, and I have homework. I probably won't be home until seven o'clock anyway." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Damn, you know the real name hurts when you say it." He said as he closed the distance between us, and held me by the waist, his tall, muscular body almost swallowing mine. I looked away. He bent down and kissed my cheek, then the corner of my lips. "Smash, you're touching me." I reminded him. "Tiny. Just relax, we're alone in here." He responded. "Yes, we are, but at any moment, anyone could come in here. We're both public figures in this school, and there is no privacy for us." I answered back. He finally released me and left the room, not before kissing my forehead. Don't get me wrong, I love being in his arms, but I try not to let his touch, his kisses, and his pet names pull me in. he doesn't love me, and I refuse to let myself believe he does.

Smash's POV

I came into the music room to see Tiny. I just wanted to look at her, but I had to clap when I heard her singing, and playing the piano. I asked her if she'd come over, but made some excuses. And of course because I'm Brian "Dumbass" Williams, I went into rally girl mode, and made her upset. I pulled her close to me and gave her some kisses. She reminded me that we were in school, and that it is easy for either of us to get caught, but even more likely to get caught together. I kissed her forehead one more time before I left. The truth is that I really do respect, and care for Tiny. When we do what we do, to me it isn't just sex. I'm connecting with her on a deeper level. I know that we cannot be together. Tiny would never actually form a relationship with someone like me. We come from two different worlds, and it would be doomed from the start. Or at least that's what I tell myself to help me get to sleep at night.

Tiny's POV

Once again, it's Friday in Dillon, and you know what that means, Friday Night Football. The most tiring day of the week for me, I've got a shortened class schedule, so I end classes at 11:00, but I still have to make sure everything is organized for the game, including arrangements for the visiting team. I have to make sure that the minor things such as the singer for the national anthem, and the cheerleaders are in place. I have a final practice for the dance team, and I can't leave Smash hanging on Fridays. We both end classes at the same time, but he doesn't need to be at his final practice until 3:00. I decided to confirm the singer, and check up on of the arrangements, before leaving the school, then come back and finish up the rest of my duties. I felt my phone vibrate, and pulled out my BlackBerry. _We still on for today? _It was Smash confirming our plans for this afternoon. _Of course ;). _I replied. We were both under some stress, so it was about to be a real hot, and heavy session. I drove, and parked my car around the back of Smash's house, and looked around before I went inside. When I stepped into the house, I barely got the door closed before he palmed my butt, and picked me up, and held me up on his waist. He was already in his boxers to make sure the process didn't take too long; we both had activities to resume. He carried me to his bedroom, and lifted my dress up and over my head. He unhooked my bra, and kissed me from my lips to my chest as he pinned me to the wall. I could feel him pressed against my inner thigh, and he knew he was driving me crazy. I used my feet to inch his boxers down, and he sucked on my neck while carrying me to his bed. He laid me own, and licked across my waist, right above my genitals. He positioned himself over me, and entered me. He started pumping in, and out of me slowly. He lifted my leg onto his shoulder, and he soon began to pick up the pace and began to ram into me hard. I sunk my nails into his back and biceps while I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "You can yell Tiny; it's just me." He managed to breathe out. When I was nearing my peak, he came out, and turned me around, and entered me from the back. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore, and moaned his name. He flipped me back over into the missionary position and kissed my jaw, as my muscles started to clench around him. He brought me to the best orgasm he ever gave me to date. He continued pumping in, and out of me for about a minute until he came. He rolled off of me, and I rested my head on his chest for a second before looking at my watch. It was already two o'clock, so I stood up and put my clothes back on, as Smash stood up, and began to walk towards his bathroom. He kissed the back of my shoulder, and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you at the game." I left, and drove to my own home to get a quick shower before heading off to school. Yup, this can work as long as we keep it our little secret.

Tiny's POV

I made it back to the school just in time to finish up some things, and do a run through for the half time dance performance. And in no time, it definitely was game time. It definitely was a good game. The Williams-Riggins-Saracen trio was one to be reckoned with, and Smash was playing a really good game. During half time, the team did their thing. It just so happened that my spot was right in front of where Smash sat on the bench. I could feel his eyes on me throughout the entire performance. When finished, the game resumed. We ended with a 50-20 victory in the Panthers' favor. Well, I told you Smash was having a good night. The entire town was celebrating by jumping around on the field. I joined them in the small celebration, but then went home.


	2. Do You Want To?

Chapter 2: Do You Want To?

Smash's POV

It was a regular day to me in Dillon High School, but being "The Smash", nothing was ever normal. I walked through the hallways hearing people call out to me comments like "Good game Friday." And all that jazz. I saw Tiny, and Erica walk into school together, and noticed that she had the slightest limp, which made me smirk to myself. She was wearing a fitted one shoulder white shirt with skinny jeans. I got side-tracked when Lyla sauntered her way up to me. She has always wanted me, since I first moved to Dillon. She thought she was discreet, but she's one girl here that's been offering it up to me without any shame. "Hey Smash, nice game you played on Friday." She said while touching my chest. "Thanks Lyla." I replied while going through my locker. "I'll see you later then." She said as she pinched my ass. I don't get it, ever since she and Jason broke up, she was never the same. She just never had standards anymore.

Tiny's POV

I came into school with Erica, business as usual, and saw Smash talking to Lyla. That shit didn't even faze me. After she and Jason broke up, she just decided that she was giving her pussy on a platter to any football player. It really was pathetic. "So, how's the talent show coming/" Erica asked as she broke me out of my thoughts. "It's coming. I have a love-hate relationship with planning this type of stuff. It can get stressful, but I don't think I'd really have it any other way." I replied to her. The school wanted to have a talent show, and guess who was in charge of planning it? None other, but the Student Government President, I swear they use that title just to pile responsibilities on my back. "Yeah, I understand. But it would be a lot less stressful for you if you had a little rally-boy of your own." She said laughing. "Whatever." I replied. "Then again, you haven't been as stressed lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you took my advice, and finally let someone put it on you." She laughed. I chuckled nervously, and continued on my day. I made the morning announcements, and began posting up flyers to recruit acts for the talent show. I sat through calculus class that I absolutely hated, slapped my anger out in badminton during gym, and almost fell asleep during English class. I was absolutely relieved when the bell rang for my independent study. I went into the music room and started playing around with the piano.

_Never should've kissed you_

_Never made that call_

_I told myself, in love I shouldn't fall_

_Would've been a pleasure, just to know your name_

_Look at me, silly me, I'm back in love again_

_And there's nothing you can tell me_

_Nothing I can do_

_I just hope you were in love with me_

_The way that I'm in love with you_

_Do you want to, like I want_

_To be in love with you, say you do_

_Do you want to, like I want _

_I wanna make love to you, say you do_

_Never understand it, loving takes control_

_I ask myself, Tiny should you let it go._

I stopped myself as I heard footsteps. "Is this gonna…" I began to say, but trailed off when I noticed it was Erica, instead of Smash. "Hey Erica, wassup?" I said trying to cover up my prior mistake. "I heard you singing, and decided to ask you if you thought about being in the talent show?" She asked. "Not really, I will plan it, hold auditions, and give those stupid welcome addresses, and closing statements like I have to do at every event, but I'd prefer not to perform." I told her. "Well, it was worth a shot, I'm going out to lunch, do you want anything?' She asked. "No, I'm ok." I responded. I was thinking over Erica's suggestion, when a voice broke me out of m thoughts. "What? No song for The Smash today?" He asked, as he approached the piano. "Actually, I was working on a song, but Erica, came in, and had you walked in 30 seconds earlier, she would've still been in here, and wondering, why you were coming to see me." I responded to him. "I could've come in to ask you about the talent show. You know, I do my little rap thing at the pep rallies." He added with his prize winning smile. "Um, yeah, ok. Now what did you really come for?" I asked. "Maybe I just wanted to see you? Ever think of that?" He asked. "Well, since I know you pretty well, no, that hasn't crossed my mind, now please cut to the point." I replied litigiously. "See, always underestimating the Smash. I would think that you of all people would know by now not to underestimate me." He said with a cocky grin. "I actually did just want to see you, but I was also thinking about you at lunch, and how I'm sure you've been working to hard to go out for lunch, so I got you an Aztec burger, sweet potato fries, and a sprite from the Alamo Freeze." He said to me. I took the food from him. "Thanks a lot. How much do I owe you?" I asked him. "Nothing, it's on me." He replied. I don't know how I felt about taking this from him, but I shook off the feeling, and began eating. "So, what are you doing afterschool?" He asked nonchalantly. "I have debate practice, and I have to set up some things regarding the talent show. Why?" I asked, although I guess I already knew why he asked. "No real reason, I was just wondering if maybe we could get together tonight." He asked hopeful. "Yeah, why not? I'll meet you at your house at 8." I told him.


	3. Red Light Special

Chapter 3: Red Light Special

When I got home from school, I got into the shower, and did my homework. It was then time to get ready; I was meeting Erica at the Alamo Freeze for dinner. I settled on a strapless denim dress with a bow front. I put on a pair of black sandals, and my sunglasses. I drove to the Alamo Freeze, and met Erica in the booth she was already sitting in. We greeted each other with a hug, and sat down. "So, how are things going with Tim?" I asked her. "Great! I can't even lie. I was extremely skeptical about giving him a chance at first, given his past, but I'm glad I did." She beamed with pure joy. As if on cue, Smash and Tim walked into the Alamo Freeze. Tim came, and kissed Erica, while Smash started a conversation. "Well if it isn't Erica, and Tiny, Dillon's most famous duo." He said with his cocky grin, as he and Tim sat down in our booth, not before Tim gave me a hug. We all grew up together, and Tim was like a brother to me. We all sat, and made conversation. "Hey guys, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked them all. "What?" They all said in unison, eyeing me suspiciously. "Can you guys sign up to be in the talent show?" I asked coyly. "With what talent?" Tim asked chuckling. "Well, Erica, you can do a dance number, Tim, you can show the audience a football trick or something, and Smash, you can do your little rap thing. Or if you guys wanna win, you can enter together, and just stand there. I'm sure the rally girls, and cheerleaders will like it." I said laughing. "Don't hate because you don't have groupies." Smash laughed. "Trust me, I prefer it that way." I replied with an eye roll. We all continued to talk as we ate until it was time to go. We all got into our cars, and went our separate ways. I pulled out of the parking lot as though I was going home, but then made a U-turn to Smash's house. I arrived in record time, and was pulled into the house before, my finger could even reach the doorbell. Smash's lips came down to meet mine instantly, as I recognized the distinct sound of TLC's song Red Light Special fill the house. He wasted no time unzipping the back of my dress, and brought me up against the wall of the living room, and brought my right leg around his waist. His lips moved to my neck, never leaving it as I unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall. He lifted his shirt over his head, and unhooked my bra. He kissed from my collar bone down to my hips, and licked across them, as he removed my panties with his teeth. He came back up, and once again his lips met mine as my foot around his waist inched down his boxers. Smash lifted me onto his waist, as one leg settled on his hip, and he brought the other up to his shoulder. He entered me with what could only be described as a "smash". I felt him going in, and out, as I thrusted up and down. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony. All of this while being held against a wall. Soon, he took my leg from his shoulder, and put it around his waist as he made his way up the stairs. I continued grinding on him as he moaned into my neck. He laid me down on the bed, as my nails dug into his back. I tried to hold back a scream, but I totally lost control of my body, when I heard myself moan, and scream out "SMASH!" "Almost there Tiny." He breathes out, and I gasp, as I feel my toes curl, and my muscles clench around him. I scream his name once again, as an orgasm rips through me, and I lightly bite his neck. His head dropped on my shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath. He rolls off of me, and lies next to me. All I can do is stare at the ceiling in awe, and wonder how I will get home since I've lost all feeling in my legs. "Wow." I said. "Sex against the wall. You've been reading or something haven't you?" I asked. Nope, just taking advantage of the fact that mom, and the girls are out of town. He replied. I had to admit to myself that I'm pretty sure that sex was better than drugs. "Do you need help getting to your car?" He asked while flashing that cocky grin. "No, I can handle it." I replied willing myself to get up. If his father didn't call him Smash for crashing his bike into the water heater, he'd definitely be called Smash for another reason.

**Please review the story! It really means a lot to me to know if anyone's reading this. This is my first FNL fanfiction, and I'm still relatively new to writing fanfiction in general. Thanks!**


	4. Is She the Reason?

**A/N: Is anyone reading this story? Reviews will let me know that people are actually interested. Nevertheless, here's another update.**

Chapter 4: Is She the Reason ?

The Next Day

Smash's POV

I walked into school, with a grin I couldn't get off my face. I've been thinking of my night with Tiny since I woke up this morning. Everything was going normally until I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked back to see Riggins behind me. "Hey Riggs, What's up?" I asked him. "I need to talk to you." He said as he opened the door to an empty classroom. I sat on a desk, and looked at him. "Are you fucking around with Tiny?" He asked. "No, what the hell would make you think that?" I asked unnerved, but still wondering what made him think that. "I saw the way you looked at her last night at the Alamo Freeze, and I know she went to your house last night." He said. "How was I looking at her? And how did you know she came over last night?" I asked bewildered. "I didn't know, but I do now." He said with a smirk. I can't believe I fell for his bluff. "Listen, do you guys really think that sleeping together is such a great idea? It can turn real messy, real quickly." He stated with real concern in his voice. "We're just two friends having some fun, and I would never hurt Tiny." I defended. "That's the problem Smash. I think you want to be more than friends with her, and I don't think I'm worried about Tiny as much as I'm worried about you." He replied. "Don't worry Tim, what could possibly happen?" I asked. "Well, on one hand, you can fall even more in love with her, and end up complicating thing, because I do know you love her." He finished. "It's… I care about Tiny." I told him at last. Riggins is bugging out. I like Tiny, we're good friends, and the sex is better than drugs, but love? I don't think so. I went through classes, business as usual. I went to my locker to change books, and almost didn't notice when a letter fell out of it.

_Dear Smash,_

_As odd as it seems, I've admired you from a distance for a long time. I was hoping we could get together tonight. Meet me behind the football field at 9:30._

_-Lyla_

So, it looks like Lyla's got a thing for the Smash. This should be fun. Later that night, I pulled up behind the football field to meet Lyla. I walked up to her with a grin on my face. "To what does the Smash owe this pleasure to?" She wasted no time pulling me to her, and whispered in my ear. "I want you now Smash." She replied. "Oh, really?" I questioned, I was about to climb into the drivers side of my car, when she stopped me. "I said right now, get in the back seat. I did as I was told and she climbed in on top of me straddling my waist, as I sat up right. She was wearing a skirt, and no panties under. She unzipped my pant, and took my length out, and sat on it. She starts a slow rhythm on top of me, gradually increasing her pace. After about 5 minutes, I started to get bored with her. For all the talk she has, she can't even do it right. I pinched, and tugged on her clit, so that she would come, and get off of me. She came and dropped her head on my shoulder. She regained her composure 30 seconds later, and got off of me. "Thanks for the good time." She said with a wink. I fixed myself, and got into the drivers side. I felt like not only did I waste my time, but I've just made a horrible mistake.

Three Days Later

Tiny's POV

I walked to my locker, and the hallways were definitely buzzing with gossip. As I got to my destination, I heard bits, and pieces of the conversation, something about a football player, and a cheerleader. Big whoop. I opened my locker, and Erica appeared next to me. I hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "Let me tell you the bullshit." She said to me. "Apparently Lyla let Smash smash in a car behind the football field 3 days ago. When she said that I couldn't respond, I just listened to her gossip, and thought about that night. I was driving around getting some things for my mom at the store. She works as a chef, at the Dillon Marriott, and often has the overnight shift. One of the nights she was home, I spent some time with her, and she sent me to the store. I drove past the back of the football field, and saw Lyla come out of a car. I did not think much of it. Lyla and I were not exactly friends. She always disliked me for no apparent reason, so I didn't even think twice about it. Now to find out it was Smash she was with? I haven't seen him in the last three days, I tried to call him once, but to no avail. I brushed it off before, but now I wondered if he was avoiding me. Whatever, I don't care. We're just sex buddies. No emotional attachment, no strings attached. I walked from my locker, and noticed Lyla walking up to Smash with a twinkle in her eyes. He must've really put it on her. I just walked right passed them as if they didn't exist. I went through the motions of the school day, but my head wasn't really in it. I was only praying for my independent study class to come. When that bell rang, I took my place in the music room at the piano. I started playing. Just letting all of my feeling come out from my finger tips, and into the keys. I switched up the beat, and began to sing some lyrics.

_I thought that this was something_

_Promising that one day would turn into something_

_Thought the feelings were mutual, I didn't have to guess_

_Started being skeptical, always unavailable _

_Like you didn't know_

_But now I'm feeling something, that's telling me_

_This may not be the real something that you was showing me_

_I think I'm ready, but you're running _

_Damn, you got me open now, feeling like I'm joking_

_Now, where am I to go?_

_I can't believe that you could feel my heart_

_And I can't believe you let me fall so hard_

_Stop playing, how could you let it go this far?_

_If you had doubts that I wasn't the one_

_You say that you're the type to take it slow_

_And you say before I step, I'll let you know._

_Stop playing, before you let me see you with her_

_You could've told me a change was gon' come_

_Is she the reason you don't call like you used to_

_Fall through my hood like you used to_

_Or put it on me hard like you used to do?_

_I know in my mind what's going on, _

_But my heart won't let me go until I know_

_Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you? _

_The deepest of my love couldn't please you_

_Or bring it to me home like you used to do_

_Me seeing her falling for your charm, _

_Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough_

_See I know we're not official, _

_But us being official ain't ever been an issue_

_When it came down to us boy, remember we were different_

_We said that we'd talk if we ever had problems about anything_

_I was cool with no commitment, wait let me take that back_

_It was you, so I was with it_

_Guess I didn't get when you showed you didn't miss it_

_Now it seems that you interest ain't here, we ain't the same_

_I can't believe that you could feel my heart_

_And I can't believe you let me fall so hard_

_Stop playing, how could you let it go this far?_

_If you had doubts that I wasn't the one_

_You say that you're the type to take it slow_

_And you say before I step, I'll let you know._

_Stop playing, before you let me see you with her_

_You could've told me a change was gon' come_

_Is she the reason you don't call like you used to_

_Fall through my hood like you used to_

_Or put it on me hard like you used to do?_

_I know in my mind what's going on, _

_But my heart won't let me go until I know_

_Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you? _

_The deepest of my love couldn't please you_

_Or bring it to me home like you used to do_

_Me seeing her falling for your charm, _

_Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough_

I closed my eyes, surprised by the song that just poured out of me. Is it possible that I actually am in love with Brian Williams? Was I really denying it all of this time? I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked the tears, which welled up unbeknownst to me, and turned around. "Brian, please don't touch me." I said as I moved from under his grip.

Smash's POV

As soon as I stepped into the school, the halls were buzzing with a story. I walked to my locker, and received a high five from another football player. "Lyla Garrity? Nice!" He said to me. I instantly felt sick. Did the whole school know? Did Tiny find out? I hope she isn't mad. I thought to myself, but Tiny and I are just sex buddies, she's a reasonable girl. She wouldn't be upset over this. Lyla began walking up to me, and I saw Tiny's short legs stomp passed us. Yup, she heard. I made it through the motions of the day , and found Tiny in the music room during her independent study. She was singing as usual, and it broke my heart to hear her putting so much emotion into such a sad song. When she finished, I walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and when she saw me, said "Please don't touch me Brian." Damn, my given name. I hate it when she calls me that. That's always a clear sign or anger, or disappointment.

Tiny's POV

He winced a little when I called him by his real name. "Baby, please." He began. "Brian, I am not your baby, you do not have to explain anything to me." I told him trying not to yell at him. "Just let me talk to you." He said as he moved closer to me. I stepped back. " Please, just don't. I don't want to hear it. We're not in a relationship, so you owe me no explanation. If you guys are going to be together, just let me know right now." I told him. "Tiny, I don't want her. I let my cockiness, and immaturity get the best of me. I'm sorry." He said. "Just please leave me alone Brian, please. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." I sat back down at the piano, and was soon joined by Tim. He looked at me, and opened his arms for a hug. I walked into his embrace, but refused to let myself cry over Brian "Smash" Williams. He just stroked my hair, and rocked me back, and forth until it was time to head to the next class.


	5. Mesmerize

**A/N: Review please, they are always welcome!**

Chapter 5: Mesmerize

The Next Day

Tiny's POV

It has been another 4 days since I last spoke to Smash. Anger wasn't preventing me from talking to him, but I don't know what is. Nevertheless, I was still running around making arrangements, and organizing acts for the talent show, when I came up with an excellent idea. When the bell rang for lunch, I found myself at Tim, and Matt's lockers. "Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. They agreed following me into an empty classroom. "Is it true that you both love me like your own sister?" I asked them. They looked at each other before responding in unison. "This is true." "And is it true that you'd do just about anything to help me out?" They both hesitated before they once again answered in unison, "This is true." "Then you must do me this favor." I told them. "I need you guys to gather up a small group of football players to do a song number during the talent show. It doesn't necessarily have to be oozing with talent, I want it to be more on the funny side." I told them. "Ok, I'm in." Matt replied. "Great!" I responded before turning my eyes to Tim. "Aw, hell Tiny, you know I'll do it for you." He replied. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted before jumping into their arms. I can't wait to see what they come up with.

One Week Later

Tiny's POV

It was the night of the talent show, and I opened the evening with the President's Address, and introduced Jason as our master of ceremonies. We had a lot of interesting acts including Landry's band, Crucifictorus. Lyla, and a few other cheerleaders/ rally girls did a slutty dance number, but what else is new? Eventually it was time for the Panthers to perform. "Ok, this next act is by a group very near to my heart, and to the heart of this town. Nevertheless, this should be extremely interesting, so I invite you all to sit back, and get ready to laugh until you cry. Here are some of the Dillon Panthers performing Peaches & Cream by 112." I could not believe that they were performing this. It had to be Tim, or Matt's idea. They know that I love this song. The music started, as Tim, Matt, and Smash come on stage and began singing, and dancing with Smash on lead vocals.

_(Smash)_

_It's the S-M-A-S-H_

_Let me tell you what I wanna do_

_Let me show you that I'm feeling you_

_Wanna freak, wanna ride with you_

_Wanna kiss, wanna put my lips all over you_

_Can't get enough of you _

_Always take care of you_

_So sweet, I can't forget_

_So good girl you make me sweat_

_Girl I'm talking about_

_(All) x2_

_Peaches and Cream_

_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_

_Getting freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, Peaches, and cream_

_(Tim)_

_I never thought that I would be  
>So addicted to you<br>On top, underneath, on the side of you  
>Better yet baby, inside of you<br>Love the way you're just flowing down  
>And I can feel it all around<br>In front, in the back of you  
>Ohh I love the smell of you<br>Girl you know what I'm talking about_

_(All) x2_

_Peaches and Cream_

_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_

_Getting freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, Peaches, and cream_

_(All)_

_Won't stop girl, you know I can't get enough_

_Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up_

_Peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up_

_Got your arms around my neck, so I can't get up_

_See boy Panthers, we from Dillon_

_When it comes to eating peaches_

_Shorty, we don't play_

_So all the ladies in the house _

_If your peach is it, throw your hands in the air_

_Represent _

_(All) x2_

_Peaches and Cream_

_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_

_Getting freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean, Peaches, and cream_

The crowd went absolutely wild especially when they ripped open their shirts before the last chorus. I had to admit that it was entertaining, they really came through for me this time. Throughout the rest of the night, Erica did a dance routine with Julie, and Tyra. I normally would've joined them, but didn't exactly have time to practice a dance. Jason was on stage doing his commentary when I went backstage to check on everything. "Tiny, we have an issue." Erica told me. I could feel my head swimming, what could possibly go wrong now? We were almost finished. She continued. "The last singer hasn't shown up, and we need an act in her place." "But I can't find someone to be a replacement so quickly." I whined. "Tiny, I think you know what you have to do." Tim said. I knew exactly what he was referring to. "I can't, I didn't rehearse anything, and I wouldn't know what to perform." I said. "Tiny, this is your show that you pulled together and at this point, it's up to you to save it, we can only have Jason stall for so long. Now just get out there, and we'll take care of the music, and all that extra stuff back here." Said Matt in an assertive tone. Apparently, somebody was serious. Jason was passed a note, and introduced me. I went out on stage not knowing what to expect, but knew that my friends had my back. Suddenly, I heard the instrumentals to Mesmerize by JaRule feat Ashanti come on. I started to panic a little. I can't sing this alone, it's a duet, I need a male performer. At that moment, I saw Smash walk on stage with that cocky grin.

_What's up ma? Yeah I know, let's do this_

_[Smash (Tiny)]_

_Girl your stare, those eyes, I (Love it when you look at me baby.)_

_Your lips, your smile I, (Love it when you kiss me baby.)_

_Your hips, those thighs I, (Love it when you thug me baby.)_

_And I can't deny I, (Love it when I'm with you baby.)_

He began walking towards me.

_[Smash]_

_I got a fetish for wantin' to get my freak on_

_On a back street in the backseat of the Yukon_

_What's taking so long? I'm getting anxious_

_But patiently waiting for you to tell Smash to move on_

_Between me, and you, we can find each other_

_Flying abroad in my private G-2_

_I ain't tryna G you, I'm tryna see you_

_Bent over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders_

_Bring heat to coldest nighst, so ferocious  
>Now you street promotin the ball game is potent<br>Cause in the bed Smash go hard like Jordan  
>Sweat pourin, lovin the way you be moanin<br>Grippin the sheets, lookin at me lickin at me  
>Cause every woman just wanna be happy<br>And it's Crazy, but baby I,(love it when I'm with you baby)_

_[Smash (Tiny)]_

_Girl your stare, those eyes, I (Love it when you look at me baby.)_

_Your lips, your smile I, (Love it when you kiss me baby.)_

_Your hips, those thighs I, (Love it when you thug me baby.)_

_And I can't deny I, (Love it when I'm with you baby.)_

_[Tiny]_

_I wanna get away, cause you know like I know_

_There's a better day coming , I'm hooked on your love_

_Believe me, and when you hold my body I know you need me_

_Wait for me baby, I've been going half crazy for your love_

_And I was told that the sex is better than drugs_

_It's so addictive, boy listen_

_I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missing_

_Like when we kissing bye, bye, bye_

_You got a girl that'll ride, ride, ride_

_So take me tonight, and do what you do to me baby_

_[Smash (Tiny)]_

_Girl your stare, those eyes, I (Love it when you look at me baby.)_

_Your lips, your smile I, (Love it when you kiss me baby.)_

_Your hips, those thighs I, (Love it when you thug me baby.)_

_And I can't deny I, (Love it when I'm with you baby.)_

_[Smash (Tiny)]_

_Shorty, are you really getting bored with me, or him?_

_Cause though I play a lot of games, I'm playing to win_

_(But then again I'm still young, and I'm living my life)_

_You know you're right, and I'm the type_

_To pull up to your bumper, get your number_

_(Baby, I can only help, but wonder)_

_What life would be without (my sweet baby)_

_And you're my baby (holla if you hear me)_

_[Tiny (Smash)]_

_You can understand that my love is pain_

_And how I'm feeling babe, it's just a woman thing_

_(It's a man's world, but I understand)_

_But there's still nothing different boy, stick to the plan_

_(You'll be my down ass, with lots of class)_

_I know I'm feeling you (Like you're feeling me)_

_The way you're holding my body, the way you touch me_

_[Smash (Tiny)]_

_Girl your stare, those eyes, I (Love it when you look at me baby.)_

_Your lips, your smile I, (Love it when you kiss me baby.)_

_Your hips, those thighs I, (Love it when you thug me baby.)_

_And I can't deny I, (Love it when I'm with you baby.)_

The crowd gave a great round of applause, and I'd be lying if I said that the onstage chemistry wasn't perfect. I went backstage, and collapsed in a chair, completely satisfied with the way the show turned out. In the end, of course Smash, Tim, and Matt's rendition of Peaches, and Cream won first place. I made the closing remarks, and ended the show.


	6. Crazy

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this story? I always welcome feedback, and don't hesitate to tell me what you want to see happen next!**

Chapter 6: Crazy

Tiny's POV

It's Friday Night in Dillon, and you know that means Friday Night football. I pulled up to the stadium, and purchased a hotdog, cotton candy, and a soda before heading to my seat in the stands with Erica, Julie, and Tyra. There is supposed to be a scout out here tonight to look at Smash, I know that he's probably nervous, but his pride not letting him show it. Since the talent show, I've been a little more cordial towards him, but we still aren't back to where we used to be. I spent a lot of the time chatting with the girls. Soon I noticed that Smash wasn't really playing his best. He was getting pummeled out on the field, but Tim was really stepping up. I saw Erica stand up and shout "That's my baby!" By the end of the game, the Panthers were victorious with no real help from Smash. I decided to wait for him outside of the locker room. When he came out, I started walking towards him. He had the most distressed look on his face. My small body hugged his stomach, "You'll get 'em next time." Was all I could say before I got into my car. I went to Applebees with Julie, Matt, and Tyra before heading home for the night.

The Next Day

I woke up Saturday morning at 7:30, I always was an early riser. My mom was working at the hotel overnight, and for the rest of the day. Eager to get my day started, I left my room in search of breakfast when I found a note from my mom. _Giselle, I left you breakfast in the refrigerator, just microwave it. Love, mom. _ I found my favorite, blueberry waffles, an omlette, and sausage links. I was on cloud nine with all of that food. I then got into the shower and just got back into my room to dress when I got a phone call from Erica inviting me out for a spa day. I decided to put on something comfortable, so I decided to put on a white terry romper with flip flops, and my oversized sunglasses before getting into my car. Even though I've lived in Dillon for years, I will always be a New Yorker at heart. I met up with Erica at the spa, and we settled in to get our nails done. We started with pedicures, and I barely got seated before the questions came. "So, how have you been?" Erica asked. I had to give her a suspicious look. "I've been fine, you see me everyday." I replied. "Yeah, but I was just wondering if anything is new with you." She asked again. "Ok, Erica, cut the crap. What's going on?" I asked her starting to get annoyed. "Ok, I noticed that you and Smash haven't exactly been on great terms for a little while, and since then you haven't really been yourself. You've been eating a little more than usual, and you've just been throwing yourself into your work. Always studying, tutoring, running all of the student government projects, booking back to back debates. You've been running yourself ragged, and it has got to stop. I don't know what went on between you and Smash, but you cannot burn yourself out in order to not think about it. You're going to end up in the hospital for exhaustion. That is not ok." She said firmly. By the time she was done, I pulled my sunglasses from the top of my head over my eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, don't do that. If you wanna talk about it, we can, but do not put on those glasses to hide those tears. There is no shame in crying." I pulled the glasses up and began to explain everything to her. "We started doing this friends with benefits situation, and decided not to tell anyone for obvious reasons. Everything was working out fine. We were doing our thing behind closed doors, and in public we didn't really interact on school property as long there isn't any probable cause, or obvious reason. For example if I'm with you, you're with Tim, and Smash is with Tim. Then I started to hear that he slept with Lyla, and I was jealous and a little upset and confused. I was jealous and upset because it felt like a punch in the face, like I wasn't enough for him that he had to go, and get with Lyla. I also had a confused feeling because; the honest truth is that we agreed that there'd be no strings attached. With all of that I didn't know how to approach the situation. I couldn't lash out because he's not my boyfriend, but I couldn't help my feelings, so I pushed him away. " I said my piece all the while tears coming down my face. "Tiny, to me it sounds like you're falling in love with him, and you just don't want to admit to your feelings." She said softly. "I know, but I don't know what to do about it. I can't just tell him, I doubt he feels the same way, especially after the way I treated him." I replied. "You never know, stranger things have happened." We finished up our nails, and then headed to the Alamo Freeze for dinner, and were surprised to see Smash working the register. We ordered, ate, and went our separate ways home.

Monday

Smash's POV

Another Monday morning in Dillon High, but I was met without the usual commotion. Probably as a result of the horrible game I played on Friday. I went to my locker, and then to the locker room for another dose of my pick me up, which is my preferred way to think of steroids. I haven't tried to talk to Tiny since Friday. I decided to give her the space she seemed to have wanted, and I'm hoping that soon, she'll be ready to come to me when she wants to sort things out. I spent the rest of the day going through the motions of school trying to pay attention in class, but I had so many things going around in my head that made it almost impossible. Soon I was done, and got ready for practice. I was playing a little better than I did on Friday, but honestly my head still couldn't get in it. At the end of practice, coach called me over. "I just wanted to let you know that you are looking a little better out there than you did on Friday, but I need you to get your focus on the game, son. I don't know what's going on, and I'm here to talk if you need it, but you had better fix it." He said sternly. I went back into the locker rooms, and changed.

The next week went by pretty uneventful, but my game was on point Friday night. I was really able to redeem myself.

Tiny's POV

The next week wasn't too eventful, but then again, a regular week for me is full of things to do anyway. I was happy to see that Smash was doing a lot better on the field. Monday morning I was excused from class to see Coach Taylor. We were working together on the next Panthers' event, when Coach's secretary called him. "Ok, send her in." He said before he hung up the phone. "Um, Giselle, unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. A parent is here to see me, so we'll reschedule." He said to me. "Ok, that's fine. I'll see you later Coach." I said before walking out, but not before running into a fuming Mrs. Williams with a zip lock bag of stuff that looked like medication. "Good Morning Mrs. Williams." I said in passing. "Good Morning Giselle." She said while walking towards the coach's office with haste. She went inside, and I stopped to ask the coach's secretary a question, when I heard Mrs. Williams' outburst. "I thought you was a Christian man, Coach Taylor." She said to him. I was torn between staying to eavesdrop on the exchange and going back to class. I opted to go back to class when I couldn't see a feasible excuse for me to be standing there. However, at that moment, the secretary engaged me in a long conversation about something school related. I wasn't exactly listening to her, but was instead trying to hear what was going on. I heard bits and pieces. I was able to pick up, "Are these steroids?" "You're not behind this?" And was able to draw the conclusion that Dumbass Williams has resorted to steroid use. I left the office almost fuming. I walked into the hall, and went straight to wait on him at his locker until the bell to end class rang. When he walked up, he seemed surprised, and almost delighted to see me, until he caught wind of my expression. "You, come here now." I said to him firmly. "Tiny, what…" I cut him off before he could ask any questions. "I said come here now." I shut the door of room 112, before I began.

"What the hell are you doing Brian?" I asked angrily. "Yo, what are you talking about?" He said. "I know you're taking steroids. What are you trying to do to yourself?" "How do you know about that?" He asked. "You should know by now that I know everything, and I was talking to Coach Taylor when your mom came into the office." I told him. He rolled his eyes, and put his head in his hands. "You saw the game I had last week…" "So you had one bad game." I said cutting him off. "And I can't afford to have another one like it." He replied. "Come here." I told him, as I stood on a chair so that I could look him in the eye. "Have you lost your natural mind? That is the most selfish thing you could ever do. At this point, it's possible that you can be suspended from the team, then all your hopes of playing college ball, going pro, and taking care of your mom and sisters goes out of the window. Or maybe you did get away with it, you would've spent God knows how long taking steroid before someone found out, and someone was bound to find out sooner or later. Worse case scenario, that shit kills you. Then what? If not for yourself, remember, your mother needs you, your sisters need you, your friends need you, and your team needs you. I need you Brian!" I said almost screaming. "You don't need me Tiny, you never did." "Are you crazy? I wouldn't waste my time talking if I didn't need you, if I didn't care. I wouldn't have made myself available to you just about anytime you needed anything. How dare you say that I don't care about you?" I replied. "If you care, how come you haven't been there like you used to be?" "So you just decide one day to randomly sleep with Lyla, and I'm not supposed to feel a little disgusted and inadequate?" I asked. He stood there for a second. "Why would you feel inadequate?" "Because we've been doing this for a while, and suddenly, you needed to go elsewhere for satisfaction." "Maybe I am crazy because all I've thought about for God knows how long is you. Why do you think I can't play right? Because I'm going crazy without you. I apologize for what I've done, and I've been a fool for far too long." "Seriously Brian, get yourself clean, or we can't go anywhere from here." I said before walking out. I should've known it wouldn't have been that easy. He grabbed my wrist before pulling me back to him. "If you really love me, then why are you leaving me? I'm going crazy 'cause I can't touch you, crazy 'cause I can't touch you." I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Brian, I love you, but I can't be with you unless you stop hurting yourself. I won't be apart of your self-destruction." I said in a low voice before getting out of his grasp, and leaving.


	7. Walked Out of Heaven

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy getting ready for prom. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thanks for reading though.**

Chapter 7: Walked Out of Heaven  
>The next few weeks saw Smash having to sit out for the rest of the season, which was only two games, and he was able to rejoin the team for the playoffs, provided that he take regular drug tests. Tiny was as always, busy saving the world as she always tried to do.<br>Tiny's POV  
>On a relatively productive day, I was finally leaving Dillon High at 5:00. I was planning on going home, attempt some homework before getting some precious sleep to prepare for yet another busy day. Naturally, Those plans changed, things are always subject to change with someone with Smash in your life. I received a text message from him. "Meet me at the Alamo Freeze in 15 mins?" he asked. I decided to go, knowing that Smash was never the type to actually ask, but I was gonna have some fun with him. "why?" I asked back. "because I want to talk to you." I'll consider it." I replied before putting the key guard on my BlackBerry, and making my way to the car. I pulled up in front of the Alamo Freeze and did a quick check of my hair and lipgloss before stepping out of the car. I walked into the restaurant and slid my oversized glasses on top of my head. I spotted Smash sitting at a booth looking at his watch as I approached the table. When he noticed me, he stood up to greet me with a warm hug. I never was the "beat around the bush" type, so I got right to it. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He cracked a smile, "You always were straight to the point." he said. "don't you want to eat first? I know you've been at the school working all night." I looked at the to-go box he placed in front of me. It had an Aztec burger, sweet potato fries, and a sprite. "Thanks a lot. How much do I owe you?" I asked. "Nothing, it's on me." He replied. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure, now eat." he said to me. I took a bite out of my burger and resumed my previous question. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

Smash's POV  
>I looked at Tiny as she took a bite out of her burger, and could see the curiosity and tiredness in her eyes. She always did have expressive eyes, or at least, I could always read them. "I want to talk about us." I said to her. She was about to make a rebuttal. "Smash, there is no us" She said. "Just hear me out. At first we agreed on being friends who just had a little fun, but it didn't take very long for me to develop feelings for you. I didn't want to admit it to myself that I was falling for you, so when Lyla asked me to meet up with her, I decided that since there was no strings attached or commitment between us, I could do what I want without any regard for you. Subconsciously, I also thought that if I could go through with something like that, then I must not really love you. However, when you found out and I realized that I upset you, it wasn't worth the look on your face when I walked into the music room that day. And you haven't let me touch or really talk to you since. She gave me a look that conveyed confusion. "So, this is you telling me that you miss sleeping with me?" she asked, hurt and anger rising in her voice. Yup, I really blew it now. "No, not at all, well partly, I mean the sex was better than drugs, and I can say that from experience, but when you stopped talking to me, didn't even look in my direction anymore, I felt like I lost something. One night, I just kept driving down lonely streets asking God to forgive me for messing up the blessing He gave to me. The nights were darker than they've ever been, and I just prayed that He would she His grace on me. I know that I didn't treat you like you deserved to be treated and I just hope you aren't gone for good. I felt like I couldn't walk, or talk. I felt like I just threw my life away. I was afraid like a child lost at 7. I didn't know what to do to get back right with you. It felt like I just walked out of Heaven." She looked at me with her poker face, the one she did to prevent anyone from reading her. That usually meant that she doesn't even know what to think. "What are you trying to say Smash?" she asked me. "Well I want to be more than friends with you, forget the benefits." I replied as convincingly as possible. "Like, you want a relationship?" she asked, still unclear. "Yes, I do. I know you think that our different worlds shouldn't collide, but I don't care. I think that if you feel the same about me, we owe it to ourselves to try." I said back to her. "I need some time to sleep on this. Please don't think of this as me rejecting you. I just need to sleep on this." she said. After that, she kissed my cheek. I took that opportunity to turn my head and catch her lips. She resisted at first, but then nibbled on my lip and let me put my tongue in her mouth. When she pulled away, she began to speak. "Don't try to influence my decision with bomb kisses." She said jokingly. We left the Alamo Freeze and drifted into our separate cars.<p> 


	8. If You Had My Love

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 8: If You Had My Love  
>Tiny's POV<br>Once again its Friday, and another game day. Today, however is the final playoffs game, and would determine if we make it to the state championships. This was not a home game, so I did not have as much to do to as I would if we were hosting the game. Soon enough, the buses of players were loading up, and everyone was heading out in a flurry of frenzied Panther supporters. Erica and I drove together to the game chatting all the way. "So what's going on with you and Smash?" she asked. I told her everything new that happened between us. "Tiny, he's right. You need to stop denying yourself. I swear you aren't happy unless there's a problem for you to fix. Give him a chance; he's never really given you a reason not to trust him. Yes he's a star football player, and yes girls throw themselves at him, but for every man, there's a woman that can make him change. Just look at Tim and I. Who would've ever thought that he could be a one woman man? And don't give me that 'two different worlds' bullshit. Maybe those elements from those worlds are what you need to balance each other out." she said to me. I digested her words. "I'm going to tell you what I told him. Maybe, I just need some time to sleep on it." We made our way to the game talking about everything under the sun.  
>We made it to the game and took seats next to Mrs. Williams, and Smash's sisters. "Hi Mrs. Williams, how are you?" I asked as I greeted her and her daughters. "Well hello girls, I'm well and yourselves?" she asked politely. "I'm fine, thank you." I replied. "It's been such a while since I've been graced with your presence Giselle. Brian tells me you're always running around like a busy little bee. A go getter just like your mom, I've always admired that about you." She said. I gave her my prize winning smile, reserved usually for parents, school staff and other authority figures. "Well thank you Mrs. Williams, I have big dreams and I have to stay focused and work hard if I want to achieve them." I replied. "That is exactly right, now can you talk some that sense into Brian?" she asked jokingly. "I laughed; I'll see what I can do." I replied. Pretty soon all of the stands on our side were filled in a sea of blue and gold. The game had begun and the Panthers were doing it up real big. I guess the home team didn't like that. The officials were really corrupt, and our team was the subject of numerous taunts. Towards the end of the game, Smash jumped over about three guys to make an awesome touchdown. Somebody from the opposite team must have done or said something inappropriate because Tim came and punched him in the face and started a riot on the Field. Referees and coaches alike were able to break up the fight and ended the game. Naturally, the Panthers were victorious, but instead of celebrating on the field as we usually would, the boys were lead off of the field with insults, boos, and threats following behind them. All of the Panther fans took that as our cue to exit the stands and make our way back to Dillon.<p>

Smash's POV  
>This was definitely the craziest game I've ever been a part of. It started out pretty good. When I came onto the field, I saw Tiny and Erica sitting with my mom and sisters in the stands, and it began like any other game. I made this really nice touchdown, but I guess these white boys out here don't like when you beat them in their territory. Naturally, they just had to resort to a low blow. Yes one of them directed a racist remark at me, and Tim decided that he was going to punch the guy through his helmet. This resulted in a riot on the field. Eventually, we stopped, ended the game and came out victorious as usual. On our way back to Dillon, our bus was pulled over, and Mac stepped off of the bus to tend to the police. I could hear them talking from the inside. "We need to see Smash Williams." they said. "What do you need to see him for?" Mac asked. "He's being charged with assault." said the policeman with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Do you have a search warrant?" Mac asked, challenging them. "No, but we don't need one for such newly pressed charges." they replied. "Sorry gentlemen, but you will not get on my bus or touch any of my players without a search warrant, thank you and good night." he said to them before coming back onto the bus. We continued the rest of the ride home without interruption. I decided to call Tiny. "Hi Smash." she answered. I felt the corners of my lips turn up from hearing her voice. "Hey Tiny, meet me at in the parking lot of the school, and then we go to Applebees?" I asked her. She didn't answer right away. "Sure, why not. However I'm driving right now and the cops in this town are not nice to black people, so I have to get off of the phone." she said withal a chuckle. "Yeah, I hear you. I'll see you in a few." I told her. "Yup, see you then." She replied before hanging up. We finally arrived at the school and I gave Mac a thank you before leaving the bus.<p>

Tiny's POV  
>I was driving back to the school with Erica when my phone began ringing. "It's Smash." she said after looking at the caller id. "Hand me it please." I told her. I answered the phone and made plans to meet up with him for dinner at Applebees. Most of the town was waiting in the school parking lot for the team to unload from the bus. Matt stepped off the bus first, to a chorus of cheers, followed by Tim, and Smash. He walked to his mom, and whispered something to her, then walked straight into my open arms. "I know it was a tough one, but you made out on top." I whispered into his ear. I said bye to Erica who was riding home with Tim. We got into our separate cars and drove to Applebees. When we got there, we were seated immediately. "That was an eventful game to say the least." he said first. "Oh, yeah. But you went on that field with an agenda, and didn't let their actions deter you from that. I find that really commendable." I said to him. "Yeah, we all know your temper." he said with a chuckle. We ordered our food, and kept talking. "It is not that serious." I replied to him. "It's not? The day after the talent show, you almost killed that girl who didn't show up to sing." He said remembering the exchange between us. "I didn't even touch her, and all I did was hold her accountable to the commitment she made." I said to him. "Yeah right. Whatever." he replied. "So, did you ask me to meet you hear for any particular reason, or do you just love being in my presence?" I asked. He chuckled a little. "Well a little bit of both." he said. "Ok, shoot!" I said to him. "I wanna talk about us Tiny." I gave him a blank look. "What about us?" I asked. "When are you going to give me a chance Tiny? What do I have to do to probe that you're the only one I want?" He asked. I shifted around in my chair. "If you wanna be with me, this is how it's got to be. First of all, I won't take you cheating on me. Who can I trust if I can't trust in you; and I refuse to let you play me for a fool. You said you want my love, and you've got to have it all, but first there are some things you need to know. If you want to live with all I've got to give, I need to feel true love or it's got to end. I don't want you trying to get with me and I end up unhappy. So, before I do officially give myself to you, I have to know the truth. If you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me? And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me?" "Tiny, is that what this is all about? From the first time I saw you, you stole my heart. Your love got me going out my head, got me thinking strange feelings. You're the only one that makes me felt his way. I want you to come into my world; I want you to be my girl. The one that I love, and put above everything." He said to me. "Can I see your letterman jacket?" I asked. He passed it over to me, and I slipped my arms into the sleeves. "So does this mean you'll be my girl?" He asked. "Do you let anyone else wear your jacket?" I asked. He stood up, and turned to the restaurant. "Hey everyone, the Smash finally made Tiny his girl!" He said beaming. The whole restaurant erupted in applause. <p>


	9. Down for You

Chapter 9: Down for You  
>Monday mornings at Dillon High were never favorites for Tiny and this one wouldn't be any different. She had a million and one things to do, and didn't know how she was going to accomplish it all. During second period, her class was interrupted for Mrs. Taylor's presentation on college applications and that they should all begin to generate long lists of colleges they may want to attend. After this, they would all meet with Mrs. Taylor individually to go over their lists. Tiny always thought of her senior year as her time to shine. All of the work she put in to keep her grades up while balancing her enrichment programs, dance team practices, moving up through the ranks in Student Government, and a plethora of over various activities would all pay off through her college applications. Her excitement at the possibilities the future held for her shined through her smile all day. At lunch she caught up with Smash, Tim, Erica and other Panther teammates. "Hey baby girl!" Smash greeted her as her frame came into view. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down and verbally greeting everyone else. "So how was your day?" Smash asked Tiny. "It's not over, that's for sure." She replied tiredly. "What's left for you to do?" He asked curiously. I have to do some more work planning the Panther roast, the bake sale, and pancake breakfast." She replied. "Tiny, you need to relax. You have run yourself ragged for way too long. Let someone else do something for a change." Smash replied with concern in his voice. "I'll be fine. Yes, I'm busy and tired, but you know that I couldn't have it any other way." she told him with a smile. "So, what colleges have you been thinking about?" Tiny asked him in an effort to change the subject. "Mrs. Taylor came to your class too, I see. I'm not sure. I guess McNeil University, Texas A&amp;M, TMU, UCLA, and I guess I'll give Notre Dame and Penn State a shot. What about you?" He asked getting antsy. Smash knew that Tiny had big dreams, just like him. And as much as he wanted her to be happy, he couldn't bear the thought of those respective dreams separating them, or being the demise of their relationship. "Um, I was thinking Notre Dame, Penn State, Texas A&amp;M, Mount Holyoke, Haverford, Wake Forest University, UCLA, and Swarthmore." He took note of how her eyes lit up when she said Swarthmore. They spent the rest of the lunch period talking before heading their separate ways.<p>

The next morning Tiny woke up, and as she was getting into the shower noticed swelling and tenderness in her breasts. She dismissed it and continued her morning routine. She went down to the kitchen and saw the breakfast her mother left for her before heading to work. She took one look at the eggs and sausages, and put it back into the refrigerator. She couldn't bring herself to eat it. She left the house and started he drive to school. After her class schedule, she went to see Coach Taylor to talk about the Panther Roast. "I think we should another element to this." she said with a smile. "Well what do you suggest we add Giselle?" Coach Taylor asked. "How about instead of just the boosters, coaches and players roasting each other, how about we let the girlfriends, and rally girls take the mic as well. Poke fun at different sides of the players and such." she suggested. A wide smile came across the coach's face. "That's an excellent idea Giselle. Just make sure that the speeches are kept appropriate." he added. "Of course!" she replied enthusiastically. She then met with all of the rally girls in the auditorium after school, and opted to notify the girlfriends by telephone because she knew most of them personally. Since she was going to be having dinner with Brian and his family, she made her way to the bleachers, but not before stopping into the ladies room. She sat on the bleachers and began working on some plans, as well as her final supplemental essays for her college application. Ten minutes into her work, she got back up to go to the bathroom. Another 20 minutes and she was up again to go. She made it through the rest of the practice uninterrupted. When the boys were sent to the showers, she began packing up her stuff, and decided to wait for Smash near the field house. When he came out, his tired body walked right into her arms, he kissed her before placing most of his weight on her. "Um, I know that I've said that I'm down for you, but I don't think it would be pretty if you made me fall down because of you." She said jokingly. He gave her his prize winning smile. "I'd never let you fall babe, I got you." he replied before leading her to his car. She gave Erica her keys earlier to take her own car to her house. They were traveling to his house carrying on a conversation when suddenly; he got back on the topic of college. "So, Swarthmore huh? Where's that?" He asked nonchalantly. "It's in Swarthmore, PA" she told him. "That's kind of far, so you really like this school?" he asked. "Yes, I do. It's one of the top 3 liberal arts schools in the country." She said beaming with excitement. Smash felt something tug at his heart strings. He felt as if Tiny was already choosing this school over him. "Babe, did you get a new air freshener for your car?" She asked suddenly feeling nauseous. "Yeah, it's New Car Smell." he said. "Why, you Don't like it?" he asked. "It's not that, it's just... well, my nose has been overly sensitive lately." She replied. They pulled into his driveway, and he came out to open her door for her and help her our of the car. They went into the house, and she greeted Mrs. Williams and his sisters with hugs. After all of the small talk, she excused herself to the bathroom again. When she came out, she began helping Mrs. Williams prepare dinner and set the table. Soon dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. They chatted about Smash playing in the state game, about Tiny's presidential duties, and other things as she picked at her food. She was still feeling nauseous but tried to down it so as not to be rude. Then Mrs. Williams asked the million dollar question. "So what colleges are you thinking about applying to?" She asked. Tiny rattled off her list of colleges as Mrs. Williams beamed. "Oh, you would be a shoe-in for any of those schools with your intelligence." she smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Williams." Tiny replied. "You know, I always did like you for Brian. I always thought of you as so smart, polished, respectful, and always had a good head on your shoulders." Tiny blushed before helping Mrs. Williams clear the table. Smash left to take Tiny home. She slid down into the seat. "What's up sweetheart? You don't look too well." he said "I don't feel that great. I've nauseous and tired all day." she replied to him. "Is there anything you need me to do for you?" he asked her "No, I'll be ok." she replied to him. He dropped her off at home and kissed her before she turned to go into her house.

As the night of the roast came closer, and as did the State game, both Smash and Tiny were extremely busy. Finally after the mayor gave a short address, everyone was seated and the roasting began. Smash was the first one to take the stage to talk about Tim. "Tim was never the type to smile much. The only phrase that could make him crack a smile used to be 'The results are in, and you are not the father." the room erupted in laughter at Smash's joke, he continued. "Now to make him smile, all you gotta say is 'We're going to state' or 'Erica's coming'." Everyone gave an "aww" at that one. When it was Tiny's turn to go up, She felt butterflies in her stomach. "Let me tell you guys about The Smash. Honestly, there isn't anything I can say about Smash that he hasn't already said about himself.' But seriously, at least we know we'd never have to worry about his self esteem levels. I just need for him to make sure that there aren't any rally girls stroking his um, ego." More laughter sounded. Next was Erica's turn. "Yes, we all know that Tim has a past of being a bit of a lady's man. But I think we can all agree that I'm the only one calling his plays." Everyone snickered at her words. "And, anyone ever wonder how Smash got that nickname?" Everyone showed signs of curiosity at Erica's question. "I know how we can find out. Hey Tiny, why do they call him Smash?" Next was Tim's turn, he never was a man of many words or jokes. "So how about Saracen sleeping with the coach's daughter" The room grew silent.  
>After the roast, Smash caught up with Tiny at his car. "You ready to go?" He asked her. "Yes, but can we go eat? I'm starving and would really love something from Applebees." She told him. He agreed and they left. When they arrived at Applebees, they were seated and she immediately excused herself to the bathroom. She came back and ordered the baby back ribs and cheesecake. As she put some cold slaw on her fork and placed it into her mouth. She instantly jumped up in the middle of Smash's sentence and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When she finished, she washed out her mouth, and looked up at herself in the mirror. She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. When she walked back into the dining area, Smash had already finished eating and had the rest of her food wrapped up to go. They were heading out of the restaurant when he spoke. "I think you should see a doctor." he suggested. "I'm fine Brian, trust me." She said back to him. "For days, you've been having body aches, you're nauseous all of the time, not to mention tired and you've looked rundown for days. You mean to tell me nothing is wrong with you? You mean to tell me that you aren't sick?" He said, almost yelling at her. She blinked away he tears that threatened to fall. "Brian, it's my body and I am 100% sure that if there was something out of the ordinary, I would know." she shot back at him. Neither of them noticed when the car full of Arnett Mead players pull up until they appeared behind Tiny. "Oh, Williams' girl and the commander in chief of Dillon? We're gonna have fun with you." Snickered one of the players. It didn't take long for Smash to punch him in the nose. I became all out warfare when another tried to pry Smash off of the person he was beating. Tiny quickly made moves to punch him, but the third one slapped her across her face and she hit he floor. Never one to go down without a fight, she got back up to help Smash fight off the 3 men who were beating him in various places. Tiny remembered the bat in Smash's car. She picked it up and hit all three boys across their backs simultaneously. They all turned and began beating her up. As much as Smash tried to keep them away from her, he couldn't. Soon, the ground rushed up to meet Tiny's face. Soon, Smash heard another car pull up and the boys scattered into their car and pulled off. Smash ran to cradle Tiny's body in his arms. Tim and Erica ran out of Tim's truck to see the commotion. When they realized that it was Smash and Tiny, Erica went to see the extent of her best friend's wounds, and told Tim to call an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics loaded Tiny into the ambulance on a stretcher. Another paramedic tried to treat Smash's wounds, but he refused. "Don't, just take care of her." he demanded. "Mr. Williams, we have to treat your wounds too." The paramedic tried to reason, but Smash wouldn't allow it. They rushed them to the hospital with Tim and Erica following in Tim's truck. <p>


	10. No One

Chapter 10: No One

They rushed Tiny into the ICU and asked Smash questions, so that he would let the doctor examine him. "What's her full name and date if birth?" Dr. Nashami asked. "Giselle Kiely Porter, born September 10th." He answered. "ok, does she have any preexisting medical conditions?"

"Yes, she has asthma, allergies, and juvenile arthritis." he told them. "Blood type?" the doctor asked again. "O+" Was Smash's response. The doctor left the room to speak with his mother. She was waiting outside with Tim, Erica, Julie, Tyra, and Matt, who were all called while Tim and Erica made their way to the hospital." He's a little banged up, but nothing two day's rest can't take care of. His vitals are excellent. I just asked him some questions about Giselle's medical history, and he was surprisingly able to give me all of the answers." The doctor reported, obviously impressed. Corinna smiled at her son's progress. "However, Giselle is still unconscious. We've been able to stabilize her, but we still have some tests to run. You can go in and see Brian now though." Corinna went in to see her son," Baby, you scared me to death, but I'm so glad that you're ok." She said hugging her son to her body. "Mama, do you know how Tiny's doing?" He asked. "Well, I'm not 100% sure, but she is pretty banged up." She couldn't bring herself to tell her son that his girlfriend is in a coma. Smash's wounds were all cleaned up; he was only left with a black eye and a bruised rib. He was discharged the same night, but refused to go home until he could see Tiny. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Erica spoke first. "Mrs. Williams, do you think you could get some information out of the doctor?" She asked. "I suppose it's worth a shot. Try to engage him with some talk and then go right into it." She said as he stood up to find the doctor. Corinna returned with the doctor who agreed to talk to the whole group on Tiny's condition. "She has been stabilized, but she has a broken ankle, two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, multiple bruises, and unfortunately, she miscarried. You guys can go in and see her, but only two at a time. Everyone's face dropped, no one even knew she was pregnant. Smash didn't understand how he could miss it; he noticed everything about Tiny. They decided to let Smash go in first by himself. He walked into the room and saw her little body lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. He choked back his tears and sat at her bedside. He stroked her hair, and put a hand on her little stomach. "I wonder if it was a boy or girl?" he asked out loud. "I'm sorry baby girl, I failed you. I'm supposed to be able to protect you, but I couldn't even do that, I hope that when you wake up, you'll be able to forgive me for not being able to protect you, and for making you lose our baby." He let Erica and Tim come in next, Tim swore under his breath and Erica cried over her best friend's motionless body. Eventually, they stepped out and everyone else rotated their turn in Tiny's room.

The next few days saw many school staff and administrators visiting Tiny. She was also visited by the football team, the student government, the rally girls, cheerleaders, and boosters. They all left behind a plethora of cards and get well gifts. Of course her parents and siblings came to see her as well. Smash was on bed rest for two days before he was able to get back to practicing for the state game. However, every free moment he got, he was at Tiny's side in the hospital. This particular day, he was sitting there reading a magazine when he heard her stirring in the bed. He looked up, and saw her eyes opening. He pressed the call button for the nurse to come. She appeared at the door with a doctor. "Glad to see you're awake Ms. Porter." the doctor said as he greeted her. "I bet you're thirsty, so I need you to sip this, and I'll ask you a few questions." he said handing her a cup. The doctor asked Smash to step out of the room so that he could examine Tiny. "Giselle, what do you remember about the night you were attacked?" he asked her. She proceeded to tell him what she remembered. "Ok, you recalled everything very well." he told her. "How many injuries did I sustain?" she asked quietly. The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, you broke your right ankle, fractured your wrist, two broken ribs, and unfortunately you miscarried your baby." He said in a sad voice. Her eyes welled up with tears, and the doctor walked out of her room. Smash walked back into the room, but she refused to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." was all she said in a tiny voice. He gently hugged her body to him. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked gently, but with confusion in his eyes. "I lost our baby. God trusted me with a life that I was supposed to protect, and I failed at that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I was planning to, but it just never seemed to be the right time." She said with sobs racking her body. "No baby, that's not your fault. I'm the one that was supposed to protect you and the baby, but I couldn't do enough to spare you from the pain you're in now. And I'm so sorry that you're going through this, but we'll get over together." he told her reassuringly. Her sobbing slowed a little. "Can I see my face?" She asked him. She could see the hesitation in his face. "Um, I guess that shouldn't be a problem." He went to the nurse's station right outside of her door, and asked for a mirror. When she held it up to her face, she saw her two black eyes, he cut in her bottom lip, and the swelling in her top lip, as well as all of the bruising on her cheeks and the gash in her forehead. She began sobbing again. He hugged her to his chest again. "Tiny, you're a little banged up, but you're still you. Beauty and all. I don't find you any less attractive because three enormous assholes decided to prey on someone who's 1/4 their size." He told her reassuringly. She gave him a tight smile. He made sure that his mother took care of her when she was on duty, and soon left for practice.

Smash walked onto Hermann Field angry as ever, and it came out in the drills they practiced, and the game they played. He was in the locker room preparing to go back to the hospital when Tim approached him. "Smash, what's up with you?" Tim asked him. "Nothing." He replied sharply. "Is that why you almost killed the blocking post?" He asked him. "Listen, I have to get those guys back if it's the last thing I do. They beat up my girl, killed our baby, and now she thinks it's her fault that she lost the baby and that she's hideous because they bruised her face a lot." he said in a biting tone. "Trust me; I'm one step ahead of you. We'll talk about a plan later, but for now, we'll just go see how Tiny's doing." Tim replied. They walked into Tiny's room, and saw her talking away on her BlackBerry giving instructions on what to do for the pancake breakfast. He shook his head and smiled. This girl will never stop working herself. When she saw him and Tim walk in, she abruptly ended the conversation. "Well I see you're feeling better." He said to her. "Yeah, I was thinking about what you said, and I realized that it's sure to only get better from here. As long as you and me are together through the days and nights, I don't have to worry because everything's going to be all right. No one can get in the way of that." Smash and Tim hung around a little longer before she told them to leave, they were scheduled to head up to the hotel where they'd be staying for the state game in the morning.


	11. Hold You

Chapter 11: Hold You

The next day the whole team got ready to board the bus to Dallas for the state game, with the whole town driving behind them. When the team arrived at the hotel, the first thing Smash put on his side table was a picture of Tiny. He always did think that she brought him good luck. The team had dinner all together, and was left to explore the hotel. Smash decided to go to the gym, and try to get a workout in. After lifting some weights, and running on the treadmill, he decided to go back to his room and give Tiny a call before she went to sleep. "Hi baby, how are you doing?" She answered. He could hear the false happiness in her voice. He frowned. "I'm content now that I've heard your voice. How are you doing?" He replied to her. "I'm ok, feeling a little better, I miss you though." She told him. "So what have you been doing to keep busy?" he asked her. "I've been trying to catch up on my homework, and try to give out instructions on the Pancake Breakfast, but these people are a trip. I wish I could do it myself." She responded. He had to laugh. "You are a trip, but I see that you have indeed been making efforts to find stuff to stay on top of." he said chuckling. "Yeah, you know how I am, and if I'm not busy, then I'm left with my thoughts." She said with a sigh. "Well, what have you been trying not to think about?" he asked, careful not to open a can of worms. "Do you ever wonder what our baby would've been like?" She asked him with her voice cracking. "Of course I do." he admitted. "I mean, I know that a baby right now wasn't a part of the plan, but despite protection, I got pregnant for a reason, and that chance was stolen from us. Lord knows that it would've been hard to adjust at first and hard to be college students with a baby, but I know things would've worked out eventually." She said. She was right out sobbing now. "Tiny, yes we conceived for a reason, but this also happened for a reason. That doesn't mean that it's any less painful, but you gotta believe that God's got a master plan for us. When a door closes, God always opens a window. He never fumbles the ball baby, He always makes the touchdown." He told her. He could tell that her crying stopped. She took a deep breath. "You're right. It happened for a reason; maybe God was just telling us that we need a minute before starting a family." She said to him. "Yeah, He knows what He's doing. Now get some rest, and send me a lot of good vibes for tomorrow." He told her. "I will. Play your heart out for me." She responded. "I always do. You know you're my everything, I love you." He said, it slipped out before he even finished processing the thought. "I love you too." She replied softly before they hung up, and both turned in for the night.

The next day, all the players were as ready as they could be, and the entire town was on pins and needles. In no time, it was 12:00 noon, and the game was set to begin. The Panthers said a quick prayer before heading onto the field. As the team ran onto the field, the announcer began an introduction. "And coming onto the field is the Dillon Panthers! The Panthers would like to dedicate their performance in this game to their Student Government President, Giselle Porter, who has been hospitalized and unable to attend the game. They know she is rooting for them, as they are rooting for her to make a complete and speedy recovery." Tiny watched the game from the hospital, and was touched that the whole team agreed to dedicate the game to her. The next order of business was the coin toss, and the game went underway.

At half time, the Panthers were behind by a few points. They all huddled into the locker room for a quick pep talk. "You guys can so this, don't let Voodoo or any of his players get into your head. Clear eyes, full hearts." Coach Taylor started off. "Can't lose!" the team said in unison. They went back out on the field, and they had a complete 180 turn around. Tim was pummeling people into the ground left and right, and Smash was running faster than ever thought possible. The game was beginning to be in the Panthers' favor until Smash jumped over 3 players, stiff armed another and came crashing into the end zone to make a touchdown, but didn't get back up. Tiny thought that her heart stopped when she saw him grab his shoulder and get escorted off of the field. She looked at Erica first who was sitting at her bedside before looking to the ceiling and silently saying a prayer. He was taken to the back. "Your shoulder is slightly dislocated, we can put it back into place, but I don't suggest that you play on it." the doctor told him. "No, no this is state." he replied. After putting his shoulder back into place, Smash was running right back onto the field like nothing ever happened. Tiny let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw him get back onto the field. The fourth quarter was theirs for the taking. Matt threw Smash the ball. Everyone watched as Smash jetted across the field with his arm extended in a desperate attempt to get the ball across the line. He made that winning touchdown at the second that the clock ran out, the Panthers were in the lead and all fans came out of the stands to celebrate on the field. Erica jumped out of her chair with glee, and Tiny could feel her heart swell with pride.

Later that evening, Tiny was released from the hospital. Erica was helping her get settled at home when her phone began to ring. When Erica handed her the phone, Tiny's face instantly lit up when she saw "Smash" across her screen. "Great game baby!" She said as her greeting. "Thanks Tiny, how are you feeling today?" He asked her. "Much better, they discharged me from the hospital today." She told him. "Speaking of injuries, what happened to your shoulder?" She asked remembering that he was escorted off of the field during the game. "It's just slightly dislocated, I'm fine." He assured her. "I'm sure you are, the way you ran back out onto the field. You always were as sharp as nails, and twice as tough." she told him smiling. "You already know how the Smash do baby!" He replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Anyway, I'll be coming home tonight, can I come over when I get back?" He asked her coyly. "You're always welcome here." She replied seductively. "See now, don't do that. " He replied. "Do what?" She asked, in a falsely confused tone. "Don't say things with sexual overtones." he told her. "I don't recall, anyhow, Erica is over here giving me looks, so I'll talk to you later." She told him after noticing Erica's facial expression. "All right babe, love you." he replied. "Love you too." She said back quickly before hanging up the phone. "You guys disgust me." Erica said when Tiny hung up the phone. "Oh please, do I say anything when you and Riggins are practically having phone sex?" She asked. "Actually, you do complain." Erica corrected. "Well, that's because you're having phone sex. At least Smash and I keep things PG in front of others." she shot back. "If you ever slept with Tim, you'd understand." Erica replied with a wink. Tiny scrunched up her face. "No, I'm good. But could you help me put a garbage bag over my cast so that I can get a shower?" Tiny asked politely. Her bruises had more or less healed, as well as her ribs and wrist, but she still had the cast on her foot, and was walking with crutches. She showered and changed into a pair of blue shorts, and a T shirt cut off at the midriff that read "Panthers Football" in the front, and "Williams 20" on the back. After 3 hours of girl talk, and watching television, Erica let Smash in the door on her way out of the house. Immediately, Smash picked Tiny up and kissed her passionately. "I've missed you." He mumbled against her lips. He crashed his lips back against hers before she could answer. A moan that escaped her lips was all she could mange out. He laid her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. He eyed her noticing her wearing his number. He began to run his hand up and down her leg. They continued making out like that for 15 minutes, only stopping momentarily to catch their breath. He moved on to giving her butterfly kisses down her chest, and licked and sucked at her hip bone. He came back up to kiss her lips, her long tongue battling his to slip down the other's throat. He moved his hand to pull her shirt up. He began to run his fingers over her nipple. When she realized what he was doing, she stopped kissing him back. "What's wrong?" He asked in confusion. "I can't. I'm not ready." She said in a small voice. He gently rolled from on top of her, and tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. He laid on his side behind her, and pulled her closer to his body and rested his chin on the top of her head, and lightly smirked at the fact that her short legs stopped right above his knees. "I'm sorry." She said to him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Shhh, Tiny don't apologize. Girl I just think you need me to hold you." He told her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. We're Not Making Love No More

Chapter 12: We're Not Making Love No More

The next morning both Smash and Tiny awoke to knocking on her bedroom door. "Tiny, get ready for school." Her mother called out from the other side of her door. She looked at Smash, then at the closet, and he understood that he needed to hide. Just as she was getting her crutches under her arms, her mother opened the door. "Morning mommy, I was just getting up to open the door." She said with her innocent smile. "Morning, I was just checking on you to make sure that you were up and ready for school." She said before exiting the room. When he heard her door close, Smash came back out of her closet. They looked at each other and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about; your mother is not scarier than mines." He said to her shaking his head. "Yes she is, you don't live with her; and your mom is not scary, she is wonderful." She replied to him. "That's because she absolutely adores you, just like I do." He said while kissing her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then lips, before moving to her neck. "Ok, that's enough. I gotta get ready for school, and so do you." She told him before they got to the point of no return. "I'll be back to pick you up in about an hour." He told her with one last kiss before he left through her window. Tiny wrapped her leg with a plastic bag, and went to take a shower. After spending an unnatural amount of time figuring out what to wear over her cast, she settled on a Panther blue flutter sleeve dress that came slightly above her knee. She then put on one sandal, and one cast shoe before combing her hair. She slid on her butt down the stairs, to the breakfast table. She just finished eating when the doorbell rang. After a rushed salutation, she left the house with Smash carrying her to his car.

It was an extremely rough day at school for Tiny; she was getting an extreme workout hopping around on her crutches. Imagine carrying your body weight around in your arms all day. It was not fun to say the least. She had most classes with Erica, so she offered to carry around Tiny's bag so that she can focus on maneuvering her crutches. At times when she was really tired, and he could spare the time, Smash would carry her to class before heading off to her own. At lunch, she hopped to the classroom where her student government advisor taught history. She spent that time working on her debate argument, and planning more school events with Erica while Smash was in the weight room through lunch. He was lifting heavier weights with Tim, Landry and Matt spotting him. "Why are you doing all of these extra sets?" Matt asked. "I wanted something to do, so I decided to do something conducive to my career." He puffed out as he kept lifting. "Trouble with the women folk, I see." Landry added. "No, _**we're**_ not having problems." He replied. Tim cracked a smirk. "So, _**you're**_ having a problem." Matt offered. "Tiny's not sleeping with you, is she?" Tim said, hitting the nail on the head. "Nope, she's not." Normally, Smash didn't dare talk about Tiny in the locker room, but these are his friends, and he knows that they care about Tiny also, so he could trust them. He told them of the night's events as Tim took his weights from him. He wiped the sweat off of his face. "I guess she's just not ready to be touched yet since the incident, but she's killing me. It's not even conceivable how horny I am." He told them. "Well it looks like she's rubbing of on your vocabulary. However, she did just lose a baby. It's common for women to lose interest in sex after a miscarriage." Landry said. "Tiny's not like that, she's a trooper. But I do think we need to make Arnett Mead pay for what they did." Smash said with pure anger in his eyes. "I have a plan." Tim said simply.

The rest of the week passed on uneventfully. Tiny got her cast off, but was still advised to go easy on her ankle. That weekend Tim, Smash, Landry and Matt met up at Tim's house dressed in all black. When it was dark enough, they all piled into Landry's car and drove to the ally behind the diner where the Arnett Mead players that attacked Smash and Tiny were supposed to be meeting. The boys sat in the car and waited to make their move. When the first one came out of the door, the boys moved in. "Smith, what's up?" Tim asked. "Nothing much Riggs, How's your resident midget doing? Heard she got laid out a while ago." he said as his teammates snickered behind him. That was where Smash drew the line; he had Smith by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. "That is my girl you're referring to, and when you attacked someone one-fifth your size, you also killed our baby." he said in an ice cold tone, pure hatred filling his eyes. "Relax Williams, I did you a favor. How are you supposed to play college ball if you have a baby to focus on?" The boy replied cockily. At the end of his remark, the baseball bats came out and Tim's brass knuckles went on. Smash punched him straight in the face and they could all hear the sound of his nose bridge breaking. Tim, Landry and Matt were all taking on the other players, but nobody fought with as much hate, passion or viciousness as Smash. When they felt they had sufficiently paid these players back for what they did, the boys retreated to Landry's car knowing that their opponents could never go to the police because of the charges they could face themselves.

Tiny and Erica walked into Fran's and took their seats with Tyra and Julie. They decided to have a girl's night to celebrate Tiny's recovery. "Here's to good friends, good food and no more crutches." Erica said as she rose her glass and hit it against the ones belonging to the other girls. "Cheers" they all replied. The girls chatted on about the new happenings in their lives. Tyra was talking about being on the volleyball team, and tried to ignore Tiny's look. She was sitting amongst them, but appeared to be a million miles away; lost in her thoughts. "Tyra, stop for a second." Julie interrupted. "Sorry, I don't mean to cut you off, but Tiny, you look like you're on another planet. What gives?" Julie asked, concern written on her face. "Nothing, um, I was just thinking about the menu for the sports banquet." She replied hurriedly. "First of all, you have got to stop taking on so many projects. I'm pretty sure that the time you spent in the hospital was the most down time you've had since you started high school." Tyra stated. "And that wasn't even down time because you spent a great deal of time giving instructions over phone or through email. You almost had a Student Government meeting in your hospital room." Erica added. "So what's the problem? Is Smash being an ass?" Julie asked. Tiny tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "No, he's not giving me any problems. It's just that, when those idiots attacked me, I was pregnant and they made me lose the baby." She told them, unaware that they already knew. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Tyra comforted. Tiny blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "And you guys know I love Smash, but when he tries to initiate sex, it feels awkward and weird, and every time he touches me, I just feel a sense of loss." She finished as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Each girl looked at each other before one dared speak. "Have you told Smash how you're feeling?" Tyra asked. "No, I figured that this is my fight." Tiny replied. "That's part of the problem Tiny. You're not alone in this. We're all here for you. You can talk to any one of us." Erica told her. "Yup, and you should also tell Smash how you feel so that he doesn't think you're just pushing him away. And if you ever need an adult perspective, you know my mom adores you and would be willing to talk to you anytime." Julie concluded. "Thanks guys. I guess I just needed to get it off of my chest." Tiny told them. "Since the day you moved here to now, haven't you realized that we've come too far for you to feel alone?" Tyra asked. Tiny acknowledged her question with a nod before they resumed their night out.

Coach Taylor stood on the sidelines watching practice. Matt had the ball, threw it to Smash and for the second time, he fumbled. Coach took off his hat and ran a hand through his crazy hair before putting it back on. "Everybody take 5." He shouted. "Smash, get over here." He shouted again. He stood and watched his running back come over to him. "Yes sir?" he asked when he came over. "Smash, I need for you to hold on to the ball because that's the only way you can make a touchdown. You know the whole point of the game." Coach remarked sarcastically. "Ok coach." Smash said with a hint of exasperation, but Eric noticed that his reply was missing its usual cockiness. "Is everything ok son?" He asked as he clapped a hand on Smash's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." Smash replied. "You sure. How is your mom and sisters?" Eric asked. "They're all good." He told the coach. "And you and Giselle?" He asked again. "Me and Tiny are fine." He answered again. "Ok, remember that if you need anything, I'm here. Now get back on that field and make her proud." Coach said referring to Tiny who just sat in the bleachers. He saw a twinkle come to Smash's eye as he ran back onto the field. Practice was much better the second half, and a happy coach Taylor sent the boys into the showers. Tiny waited for Smash near his car. Finally, she saw him walking out of the locker room with Matt and Tim. He smiled when he saw her; she smiled at Matt and Tim as they nodded their greetings. Smashed walked up to her and she did her routine of standing on the points of her toes, as he bent down to give her a log sensual kiss. "Hi" She said when he pulled away. He smiled. "Hi." he said back as he opened the door of the car for her and he drove off to his house.

They settled down to do homework which was never an easy task between the two of them. Tiny tried to help him with his English, Spanish and history, but he was something like a lost cause. "Ok. What were the causes of World War I?" She asked as she quizzed him with the last question she could think of. "Um, militarism, alliances, imperialism and nationalism?" he asked. She clapped. "Yes, victory!" she exclaimed as she finally got him to remember. "Yea, yea. Whatever." He remarks. "Now let's move on to Spanish before you help me with my math homework." She suggested. "Slow down señorita. How about we take a little break." He suggested instead. "Esta bien. Tengo hambre." Tiny said to him with a grin on her face. "We speak English up in this house. You need you to come again." Smash responded. "I said ok, I'm hungry." She said giggling. "I'll make a deal with you. I will order that nasty pineapple and extra cheese pizza that you like if you'll rub the bengay on my back for me." He said with a shit eating grin on his face. Tiny sat there in contemplation, half wanting to make him wait, and have thinking. Hunger gave way to anything else. "Deal." She said as she stretched out her hand. He took it, and instead of shaking her hand, he used it to pull her to him and seal the deal with a kiss. He released her and proceeded to order the pizza.

"Ok, I'm finished eating now. I'll go wash my hands, and then I'll rub your back." Tiny told him as she left the room. When she came back, Smash was already laying on his stomach with his shirt off, the bengay sitting on his side table. Tiny sat on his rock hard ass, a leg on each side. She began working the rub into his shoulders, her little fingers attempting to get the kinks out. "You better not fall asleep on me!" She told him, laughter lacing her voice. "How can I fall asleep on you when I'm under you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. When she was done, she came off of him. She barely sat down on the bed next to him before he grabbed her, and lay on top of her. He began planting kisses all over her face and neck while she giggled. "All right, enough." She told him as he sucked on her neck. He got off of her. "We need to talk." Smash said to her, seriousness and sensitivity lacing his voice. He pulled her tiny frame into his lap.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her. She stared for a minute trying to get her thoughts together. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's just... I..." For once, Tiny struggled to find the words to express herself. "Is it... the ...baby?" Smash asked slowly, trying not to upset her. She shook her head as she erupted in tears. "My baby just died, and I feel so empty. I love you so much, but I'm just so afraid of having to go through the same thing again." She confessed. Smash held her closer and tighter. "Baby, this was not your fault. You did everything right. You took care of yourself and the baby perfectly. You would've been an awesome mother, and you still will be when the time comes. We don't have to rush anything. Just grieve the way you need to, and we'll go from there."

He said. "Now wipe those tears. You're too beautiful to cry." When she left his house that night, he took her to see Mrs. Taylor for some more insight.


	13. So Anxious

Chapter 13: So Anxious

The next week passed uneventfully for Tiny and Smash. Friday night was set up as a quadruple date for Tim, Erica, Landry, Tyra, Matt, Julie, Smash and Tiny. They all decided to go to a restaurant not really frequented by their classmates, a restaurant frequented by many adults of Dillon. Tiny went for a ruched one shoulder dress that clung to every curve on her body. The red color brought out the natural glow in her chocolate color skin. Smash was dapper in a black sports coat and black trousers to match. The group of friends was gathered at a round table wining and dining, laughing and talking the way high school students should. They all seemed care free, no talk about attacks, babies, college recruitment, football games, school events or college acceptances. It was all just lighthearted fun. A lot of the time spent reminiscing. "I will never forget Tim's joke at the panther roast." Tyra said with a laugh. Julie went bright red. " oh my goodness. I wanted to kill him before Coach killed me." Matt responded. "And Smash was so angry that Buddy Garrity stole his joke about Matt." Tim added. "One of the memories that takes the cake is when Erica and Tim got caught having sex on the football field by the janitor." Tiny laughed. "Not nearly as funny as the time Ms. Henry walked into the court room while you and Smash were having sex in the judges chambers." Erica shot back. "What about Smash's mom walking in on him and Tyra about to have sex?" Tim laughed out. The rest of the group just stared at him. "Do you like making inappropriate statements at the expense of everyone's comfort, or are you really that socially retarded?" Landry asked good-naturedly. The conversation continued with such joking, the end of dinner came too quickly for all. When they asked their waitress for the check, the manager came out. "The Dillon Panthers and their girls? Your money is no good here. Your meals are on the house. The group replied with thank yous and headed their separate ways.

Smash opened the door for Tiny to get in before going to the driver's side. They drove to Tiny's house and walked her to her door. "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for forcing me out of the house." She told him. "The pleasure was all mine." He said as he began to kiss her. She broke the kiss. "Come inside with me." She said to him as she opened the door. "I don't want this night to end." She told him as she turned the light on in the living room. "It doesn't have to just yet. I have an idea." He replied to her. He took out his iPod and connected it to her speaker system. The sound of Genuwine's "So Anxious" poured out of the speakers as he took her hand and brought her to him. "If anyone told me a year ago, I'd be slow dancing with Smash Williams in my living room, I would've laughed at them." Tiny said to him. "Yup, we have come a long way from sneaking around." He agreed. She stood on her tip toes which prompted him lean down and kiss her. "Up." She whispered to him, making him lift her to straddle his waist. He walked them up to her room where they sat on the bed making out.

Smash seems quite happy with what they're doing. He's not rushing through the kissing; Tiny doesn't feel as though he's pushing her along.

The way he's kissing her is relaxed and leisurely, with just the right amount of tongue and minimal amounts of touching. it's full of light bushing touches as he skims his hands down her back and sides. Although they're not really doing anything, at least not yet at the moment, she still feels skittish, jumps each time his hands touch her unexpectedly or somewhere new.

She likes the feeling though. And she feels safe with him.

Hesitatingly Tiny brought her hands up to return the caresses he was bestowing upon her as her confidence grew.

She pulled him on top of her. Slowly she brushed her thumbs back and forth across his hipbones and he shifted above her, more of his body weight pressing down into her in encouragement.

Assertively Tiny took the lead and directed her hands beneath his shirt the small of his back. Hands splayed she dug her fingers into the muscles there, felt them ripple beneath her fingertips.

Guided by her actions, Smash trailed a hand down Tiny's body to the hemline on her dress. He ran the edge of the dress through his fingers, playing with the soft material for an agonizing few moments before gliding his hand beneath it onto her bare skin.

She breathed in sharply against his lips and he slowed, tracing patterns on her stomach and then gradually allowing his hand to curve around her waist, but nothing more than that, giving her time to adjust to the new sensations.

A languid feeling was running through his veins, giving him the patience to take things as slowly as she needed and it was nice. He was savoring it as much as she was.

He drew back from Tiny, catching her lips again and again in a series of butterfly kisses before pulling away completely. He swallowed. "Everything ok?" He asked raggedly. "If you want to slow down or anything, you just say so."

"Relax Smash." Tiny murmured leaning up to catch his mouth with hers for another kiss. She stopped "Or is it that you aren't attracted to me anymore?" She asked.

No!" Smash cursed cutting her off. "Does that feel like I don't want to?" He asked taking hold of her hand and sliding it down between their bodies to his erection. "Does that feel like I don't want to?" He panted thrusting into her.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with me…" Tiny mumbled averting her eyes.

She stiffened beneath him as a harsh bark of disbelief left his body and he dropped his head to her neck. "Believe me Tiny when I tell you it has everything to do with you." His thumb stroked across the back of her hand still wedged between them.

Biting her lower lip, Tiny tilted her face towards him. "So what's the problem?" She asked softly. "I just don't want you to regret it." He admitted finally.

"Smash. Honestly it took a while for me to want to be touched again, but the way you've comforted me, been there for me, respected my feelings, and waited on me shows me how much you really do love me. And as long as I feel loved by you, and safe with you, I'm ready to be with you again." She told him reassuringly.

"Ok." Smash said after an excruciatingly long minute, "But if I do go too fast for you, tell me."

"Fine! Could you get back to kissing me now?"

"Yes madam President." he remarked cheekily prior to invading her mouth once again. She tasted sweet on his tongue as he entered her mouth and teased her into playing with him once again, their tongues mating as they slid against each other.

He removed her hand from his erection because if she continued with those tentative little squeezes and inquisitive fingers he was going to disgrace himself in a way he hadn't done for years.

He begins to unbutton his shirt. As he nips at her lower lip her hands curl against him, short nails biting into muscle for the briefest of seconds. A shiver breaks out of him at the sensation.

Damn, Giselle Porter was going to be the death of him.

Her hands are busy exploring his back and shoulders, her nails occasionally scratching softly against his skin in a way that he especially likes. Smash finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it on the floor.

Releasing her despite the whimper of protest, he grabbed at the hem of her dress trying to tug it up over her head. It got caught up around her arms and they struggle between them to get the material off.

Kissing Tiny as he fumbled for the clasp of her bra, Smash pushed the material aside and lowered his chest to hers.

Blood pounding through her veins Tiny shivered at the sensation and jumped slightly as one of his hands slid around her body to her lower back and pulled her tightly against him, forcing her to arch her spine so that her entire body was plastered against him.

His skin was hot against her own, smooth as well as it covered ridges of muscle that had been shaped and honed from long sessions in the gym and hard practices on the field.

Her hands slipped up his back and landed on his head to pull his lips harder against her own as she deepened the kiss. A moan shook through his body causing Tiny to smile against his mouth in response to his unguarded reaction.

Wrenching his mouth away, he stared down at the sparkling brown eyes beneath him.

Her nails scratched teasingly down his back causing his body to arch, and the smile tugging at the corner of her lips widened.

Forcing himself away from her, Smash sat back on his heels his hands engrossed with the fastening of his trousers. He then continues to pull her dress completely off.

When he catches sight of her panties, he can't help but grin. She was wearing his favorite ones. The string underwear Erica had made as a joke they read "20" on the front and "Williams" across the butt. They were Panther blue with gold trim.

His finger traced the number on her front. She squirmed under his touch. Bending down he placed a kiss over the lace that was the waistband, his tongue darting out to connect with a spot of skin as he did so.

Tiny squeaked watching as his mouth traced a path across her stomach, as he circled her belly button, his tongue dipping down into it forcing her breath to catch in the back of her throat and watch in suspense as he carried on straight on up between her large breasts and the length of her throat as he nibbled along her jaw finally reaching her mouth.

Sighing as his mouth fastened across her own. Tiny felt her mind reeling, wanting nothing more but to have him enter her.

They continued to kiss, and he gently ran a hand up and down the outside of her thigh. Aware that she was comfortable with the caress his hand trailed to the inside of her knee and travelled half way up the inside of her thigh before reversing.

Patiently he repeated his action, not pushing for anything more, just letting her get used to the sensations until she was ready for more.

She shifted against him causing his hand to travel higher than he'd intended. She didn't flinch, or recoil.

Taking the hint, Smash allowed his fingers to continue their quest. He grazed the elastic edge of her panties and heard Tiny's breath catch in her throat.

"You good?" Smash whispered, his lips brushing over Tiny's. He really wanted to make this good for her, didn't want her to regret any part of tonight, but it was hard. He wanted so badly to get inside her, but didn't want to move too fast with her.

She kissed him passionately as opposed to answering him.

"Good to know," he mumbled when they broke apart.

Probing delicately at Tiny through the damp material shielding her completely from his touch, Smash contented himself with touching her.

He drew back from her to remove his undershirt.

His eyes stayed locked on Tiny. He took in every detail of her. The sight of her hair spread out against the blanket, the rapid rise and fall of her chest and her plump lips that he'd spent so much time feasting on.

He moved back to her and tried to ignore his raging erection for a little bit longer. As he positioned himself,'he realized how much harder it would be with only underwear holding them apart.

Running her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, Tiny placed her hands beneath the material and let them linger there for a moment, letting the anticipation build.

Slowly her hands traced the firm lines of his butt. The muscle was firm beneath her touch from bleacher runs and wind sprints.

He dropped his hand down between them. The sensation of his finger in her searing hole made her squirm, but in a good way.

"God Tiny!" Smash groaned from above her. His head dropped down to the bed next to hers, his lips attacking the side of her throat and going to work, licking and sucking, nibbling and pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin. Noting his slow and careful movements, made with her in mind, any insecurities Tiny had floated away.

Her hands trailed down his body and found their way back into his boxers. She wrapped her hands around the engorged flesh, fondling it as she refreshed her memory with the feel of him and re-explored the length of his erection. She squeezed at him tentatively, the way he's always liked. He fumbled with his boxers, pushing them down and out of the way so that she can tighten her grip and move her hand up and down his shaft, the way he liked. She'd only managed a few strokes before he was pulling her away.

Smash positioned himself over her body, and seeing the apprehension written on Tiny's face bent down to kiss her softly. "Relax Sweetheart." Slowly he guided himself inside of her, careful not to go too fast and rush her as he kept a close eye on every emotion and expression that crossed her face. She was so hot and tight about him it felt almost unbearable. He held back from what he desperately wanted to do, forge a path deep inside her until he was wedged as deep within her body as possible.

Leaning down he wedged one arm around beneath Tiny's head and took hold of her other hand, linking together their fingers and stretching her arm upwards. Bending his head, he captured her mouth.

Gradually she relaxed beneath him, and knowing that it was now or never he slid his hips back slightly and thrust forwards in a smooth quick motion. .

She took a deep shaky breath and tried to dispel the tension in her limbs so that they could continue.

She could feel him buried within her and the walls of muscles clamped around him fluttered at the new sensation which caused Smash to give a small grunt as his hips nudged insistently against her own despite his instructions to the contrary.

Sensing that Tiny was ready for the rest of it, Tim caught her lips once again as he slowly began to withdraw and thrust himself back into her body in an attempt to distract her from any pain she may be experiencing.

As her body adjusted, her legs curled tighter about his hips, and her body began to lift itself to meet his thrusts.

Between kisses, his name left her lips as she encouraged him to bring her body to climax. He could hear himself talking to her, encouraging her as he told her how good she felt beneath him, how good it was, how he wasn't going to last much longer.

As Tiny reached her peak, she took Smash with her with shaking legs. Her walls clamped around him bringing him over the edge.

Smash dropped his head down next to hers panting, and fighting to catch his breath. Tiny also breathed heavily, heart racing while she lazily ran her hands up and down his back. She touched the welts on his back that would form scratches on his back in the morning.

Lethargically he pushed himself up and off of her. He laid down on the bed next to her, cradling her small body in his arms, gradually they recuperated. She quickly fell asleep in his arms. He watched her as her breathing became light with sleep. He wondered how he got so lucky. "With all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right to deserve this girl." He said to himself before kissing her head, and closing his own eyes.


	14. Me, Myself & I

Chapter 14: Me,Myself & I

Tiny arrives home from a day of regular class work and 2 long meetings to plan prom and graduation. She parked her car to find multiple envelopes from the colleges she applied to. She received big acceptance packages from TMU, UT-Austin, Wake Forest University, University of Notre Dame, Mount Holyoke, Texas A&M, Oberlin College, Brandeis & Haverford College. She was waitlisted at Skidmore, Smith & Vanderbilt, but denied by Swarthmore. Tiny didn't expect to get into Swarthmore, but it would've been a nice surprise. Now she had to decide what school she'd choose and how it would affect her relationship with Smash. She walked up to her room and begins her homework. As she was finishing up, her phone rang. She saw the name TYRA flash across the screen. "Hey Tyra." She answered the phone. "Hi Tiny, I'm heading over to the Alamo Freeze; you wanna come?" She asked. After a minute of thinking it over, she decided that she did need some relaxation. She agreed and got into her car. When Tiny arrived at the Alamo Freeze, she saw Tyra sitting at the counter chatting with Matt. She gave her friend a hug before leaning over the counter and giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Smash isn't in yet ?" she asked Matt. "Yea. He's in the back cleaning up. When he's done, I'll tell him Matt replied. The girls got a booth and sat down to order. "I already know what I want, what about you ?" Tyra asked. "Um, my cycle says that I want a double Alamo burger with cheese, sweet potato fries and a coke." Tiny replied. " You know, for a small person, you really do eat quite a bit; especially if you're pms-ing."Tyra told her. "I can't help it." Tiny replied with a smirk as they went to order at the counter. "I don't know how Smash deals with you during that time. It's not even like you're irritable; you're just extremely sick." Tyra replied back. "I know I can't keep up between the excessive hunger and nausea, but then there's all the other crap. But you are just a walking head case during your time; I usually try not to say too much to you." Tiny shot back. The girls laughed and proceeded to order. Tyra began telling her about the newest annoying employee at Applebees. Tiny heard what Tyra was saying, bur couldn't help but let her mind wonder to her college decision. She continued eating until she saw Tyra's hand waving back and forth in front of her face. "I'm sorry Tyra. What were you saying? I kinda zoned out." She apologized. "Yeah, no kidding. What's on your mind?" Tyra asked. "Well, I got my college responses back." Tiny started. "Ok, so what's the verdict?" Tyra asked. "Well I got into all of the schools Smash is getting offered a scholarship to, but I also got into Haverford." Tyra knew how much in love Tiny was with Haverford, so she saw the dilemma. "I think I'm gonna hold out, hopefully Smash gets recruited to Notre Dame, and I'll go there." Tiny thought out. "But will you be happy there?" Tyra asked. "I'll be happy because I'll have Smash. I wouldn't have him if... I accept Haverford's offer." As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw an angry Smash walk up to the table and slammed a big cup of ice cream, a bots of ginger ale and a bottle of pepto-bismol on the table in front of Tiny before storming out the door. Tiny knew she had to go after him. She gave Tyra a sympathetic look before running after him. "Smash. Wait!" She called out going out the door after him. He kept walking. "Brian!" She called out, but he just got into his car and sped off.

Smash drove around town replaying the scene in his head over and over again. His shift was over so he was going to surprise her with the ice cream she usually craved during her "lady's time" and pepto-bismol and ginger ale for the nausea that usually followed after every meal when he heard her say "I accept Haverford's offer." As pathetic as it sounded, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She made such a life altering decision without even mentioning it to him; and on top of that, she was leaving him. It physically hurt him to think about it. It hurt to think that he may never have his girl again. Nobody could understand how in love with Tiny he is, and she was ready to up and leave without a second thought. Well he figured if she didn't have to think about his feelings, he could disregard hers as well.

Tiny drove all around town look ing for Smash. She went to the cliffs, the football field, the lake, she called Sheila to find out if he was home, and nothing. Tiny kept driving until the sound of music led her to a stop in front of Bradley's house. She got out of her car and looked around inside. She spotted Matt and Landry talking. "Have you guys seen Smash?" She asked them. "Nope, no clue where he is." Landry replied. "How about you Matt, have you seen him?" She asked, voice oozing with hope. "Um, well you see..." Matt stuttered. "Where is he? I need to let him know that he misunderstood. I need to remind him how much I love him." She said, pleading with him. "I don't think he wants to see you right now. Just let him cool off and try to talk to him tomorrow." Matt suggested. "No, he had to have heard something wrong, and I need to explain. If I wait, I'll risk him thinking that I don't care." She said to him. When Matt didn't reply, she realized that his eyes were fixed on something behind her. She turned around to see Smash coming down the stairs with a disheveled Lyla by his side. The buttons on her blouse were done wrong, her hair was a mess, and she had that 'I-just-got-royally-fucked' look. Smash's face was flushed and he had a big purple mark on his neck that she hadn't put there. Lyla had a look on her face as if she had just been victorious, and Smash looked like he didn't particularly care about what just happened. When they both spotted her, Lyla gave her a shit-eating grin and Smash had a look of defiance in his eyes. They continued walking down the stairs, and stopped right in front of her. Tiny stood there the whole time looking directly into Smash's big brown eyes. The eyes she was gonna sacrifice a school she loved for. " I guess I should've known Lyla was always it for you. Wasn't she Brian?" Was all Tiny said before turning around and exiting the party. She ignored the stares of the people who saw what happened.

Smash saw the hurt in her eyes and felt horrible that the pain was his fault. It took all that he had not to beg her forgiveness on his knees. He wanted to wash Lyla off of him. Her nasty kisses on his neck, her surprisingly cheap perfume off his body. He refused to feel guilty, but he had to get her off of him. He wanted to hurt Tiny; wanted to make her feel how he felt when he heard her say that she accepted Haverford's offer. He knew his act would get back to her, and a willing Lyla had made it all too easy.

"You have to go after her." Matt told him. "Why would I do that? She's leaving me." Smash replied. " You heard her wrong. She said you misunderstood her." Matt persisted. "And you believe her?" Smash asked incredulously.

"Why would she lie? It's Almost April, and if she was going, she wouldn't have cared If you found out because you'd have to know anyway." All he could do is stand there because Matt actually made sense.

Tiny got into her car, and raced down the street. She could not stand to deal with her family tonight, so she sent her mother a text message and headed to Erica's house. When she pulled up, she saw Tim's truck outside and sat inside of her car gripping the steering wheel for 5 minutes before Tim followed by Erica came out if the house. They both walked up to the car. Erica opened the door for her to come out. "what's going on Tiny?" Erica asked, but got no reply. "Tiny." Tim said. She refused to look up at him. He was like another big brother to her and could read her like a book. "Giselle!" He said firmly using her real name. She looked up at him. "What did he do?" Tim asked her. She looked at her shoes, took her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head. "Just leave it. I just wanna spend the night with Erica. I'll wait inside." she went to walk past them into the house, but Tim grabbed her wrist and picked her up so that she can be at eye level with him. He stared at her, and that was all it took. She could no longer hold back her tears. Sobs racked her small body, and Tim cradled a 17 year old girl in his arms like she was 17 months. He and Erica took her inside the house as she continued to cry into Tim's chest. She shook as she sobbed, and he just held her like any brother would.

A while later, she finally calmed down and stopped crying. Tim sat her down in the couch between Erica and himself. "So, are you ready to tell us what happened?" Erica asked as she tucked her best friend's hair behind her ear. Tiny took a deep breath. "Brian cheated on me." she said, properly acknowledging it for the first time. "What?" "He cheated on you?" they each asked respectively. "He slept with Lyla." Was all she said in response before silence came over the 3 of them. "I'm just gonna take a shower, and go to Erica's room." Tiny said, breaking the silence. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

After Tim left, Erica went upstairs to check on her best friend. She found Tiny laying in her bed listening to her iPod. "So, you ready to tell me what happened?" She asked. Tiny took a deep breath and recounted the whole story to Erica. Erica took a minute to absorb it all before speaking again. "What are you going to do?" She asked Tiny. She thought for a minute. "I'm signing with Haverford." She said. "Are you sure Tiny, don't make decisions when you're mad." Erica replied. "I'm sure. I'll come home to visit my family, if you decide to go with Tim, wherever he decides to sign with, we'll always be friends. Other than that, I only have to consider me, myself and I. That's all I have in the end, that's what this has taught me." She replied. "Ok, if you're sure." Erica said before she gave her friend a hug and went to take a shower.


	15. If

Chapter 15: If

The next day, Tiny and Erica came to school together. Tiny couldn't even make it to her locker before she heard her name passed around as part of the Dillon Rumor Mill. "You sure you wanna stay here?" Erica asked for the third time that day. "Why would I leave school? If I don't show my face, they win. If I recoil in any way or shake off any responsibilities or prior commitments, they win. By being here, and being myself, I win. Have you ever known a Tiny that didn't attempt to win at all costs?" Was her reply to Erica. "Ok Rambo, I get it." Erica said laughing as they continued to class.

That afternoon, all the football players strolled into the lunchroom and took their regular table. Smash came in last and sat in his place with Tim, Matt and Landry. "Look who showed up. Big weekend for you, huh?" Bradley commented first. Smash chose not to reply that time. "Oh, regretting that decision I bet?" Bradley asked again. "Will you shut the fuck up about my business." Smash said that time. "Ok, but just tell me this, who's better?" Bradley asked one more time. Smash almost pounced on him, but Tim and Matt's quick reactions saved Bradley's life. "Just shut up Bradley; what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tim barked at him, as he got Smash to sit back in his seat. When they all sat back down, Tim turned back to Smash. "You really fucked up. You probably will hear about it, but you need to accept the consequences that come with what you did." Tim told him in a low voice. "Whoever thought we'd see the day that Tim Riggins gives advice about bad decisions, and consequences?" Landry commented. Before Smash could reply, Lyla sauntered up to him, and placed herself in his lap. "Please get off of me." he whispered to save her some embarrassment. "Please, you don't mean that." She replied.

Tiny walked into the cafeteria at lunch that afternoon and took her seat with Erica, Julie and Tyra. She sat down with a heavy sigh. "What's up?" Julie asked as Tiny began picking at her food. "Not much. I'm just not really hungry, more tired than anything else." Was all she said. The girls decided not to push her, and Tiny was grateful. She sat listening to her friends chat. She let her eyes casually drift to where Smash was sitting, only to see him being held back by Tim and Matt so that he won't jump on Bradley. She rolled her eyes at his temper. She went back to her food, and took two more small bites. The second time that her eyes drifted over to her former boyfriend, she saw none other than Lyla Garrity sitting in his lap with him whispering in her ear. "I have...to go, I'll see you guys later." Tiny said to her friends as she gathered up her things and stomped out of the lunchroom. Her friends looked over to Smash's table and saw what Tiny was looking at. "And you guys always wondered why I hate that cheerleading bitch." Tyra said. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Erica said. "No, let her have some time to herself." Julie said as she placed her hand on Erica's shoulder.

When Tiny stormed out of the room, Smash instantly got up, letting Lyla fall to the floor. He stepped over her and rushed out of the door. "Tiny!" He called behind her. She ignored him and kept walking. "Tiny!" he called out to her again. She continued to ignore him. He rushed up behind her. "Giselle, stop walking." He said as he grabbed her arm. "Oh like you stopped walking the other night?" She snapped at him. "Tiny I am... I'm so... Sorry." He told her. "Oh, you're sorry are you? Do you even know the extent of the damage you've done?" She asked him, trying not to raise her voice. He didn't answer. "No answer must mean that you don't know. You've thoroughly humiliated me in front of this whole town. I was agonizing over what I'd do with my future, and how it would affect you. You heard the end of a conversation, and because you couldn't wait to have a reason to jump back into bed with Lyla, you didn't know that I was going to follow you because I got into UT-Austin, Texas A&M, TMU and Notre Dame, but I was planning on a compromise because at Notre Dame, we could both get what we want. On top of that, I have had to sit through classes where all around me people are slandering my name. Some are saying that I beat up Lyla, Lyla beat me up, you've been sleeping with her for months, and a million other things. Then I see you cradling her in your lap in front of everyone? Have you absolutely no regard for my feelings? And after all we've been through. No, I won't take the abuse!" She almost screamed. "I was wrong, I'm sorry, I apologize." He said to her. "I really don't think you're getting it. Just leave me alone." She said walking away. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Smash turned and made his way to his next class, refusing to let anyone see him so vulnerable. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he couldn't figure out how to make Tiny understand that.

The next day, Tiny woke up with a pounding headache and a sore throat. When she took her temperature, the

103 degree mark solidified her decision to stay home. She spent the day resting, watching television and surfing the Internet for a prom dress. She was blissfully relaxing until the doorbell rang. She ran her hand through her hair, and made sure she was as presentable as possible in her cut off sweats. Not bothering to look into the peephole was her biggest mistake. She came face to face with Smash, flower arrangement in hand. She crossed her arms and looked at him as she stood in the doorway.

"I noticed that you weren't in school, and I just wanted to see if you were ok." He said nervously. "I'm fine, I'm just a little sick." She told him. "Oh, these are for you." He said as he pushed the the bouquet into her arms. "You haven't been answering my calls or anything, and I didn't know any other way to tell you that I still I want you to go to prom with me." Tiny stood, staring at her former boyfriend. She felt annoyed, that he would think that she'd still go anywhere with him after what he did. She felt sad because she knew that she ultimately still loved him, and confused as to what she would do.

"Brian, if I don't pick up the phone like I used to do for you; don't take it personal. If I don't do all the things that I used to do to you; I'm not mad at you. If you start feeling stressed, and think that you're about to lose, that's because it's true. And if you're losing out on sleep worrying about me, that's how it'll be. And if you would've taken care of home instead of running straight to some hoe, I would be right there with you, taking care of you, steady loving you like I usually you don't know, now you know you're gonna miss my love and I refuse to stress about a damn thing because I was true when I gave you my love. If you search, you will never find another love like my love. I don't have time for you to sit around and play with my heart." She told him. "But I'm so sorry!" He replied with almost a pleading look in his eyes. "When we first got together, what did I say to you?" She asked him. Smash thought for a minute. "I told you that I won't take you cheating on me, and that I refuse to let you play me for a fool. I said that I don't want you trying to get with me, and I end up unhappy. I also asked you that if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue would you lie to me?" Smash just stared at her. "I remember, but I made a horrible mistake." He replied to her. "Why don't you take Lyla because i just cant deal with you right now. Please don't come back here." She said before handing him back his flowers and closing the door.

At this point, Smash had no idea what to do. All he knew was that he had to get his girl back! He walked into his house, dropped his bookbag and changed into his workout clothes. The first thing he did was start working with his leg weights, and eventually move on to his arm weights. Two hours later his mother came home. He heard her talking to his sisters. "Hey girls, how was your day?" Corrina asked her daughters. "Fine." "Good." Sheila and Noannie answered respectively. "Where's your brother?" Corrina asked. "He's outback working out." Sheila said. Corrina went outside and saw her son soaked with sweat, but still working. "Boy, what is wrong with you? How long have you been out here?" She asked with alarm. "I don't know, since I got home." He replied numbly. "Brian, get up. Get up now!" She said. "Just give me 30 more minutes." Smash said. "No, get up. go do your homework and then come down for dinner in an hour." Corrina ordered. Smash put his weights away and did as he was told. An hour later, sure enough, Corrina was calling everyone to the table. She made Smash's favorite, King Ranch Chicken casserole with biscuits. They all ate their dinner, and had pumpkin pie for dessert. When they finished, Corrina asked Smash to help her clear the table. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong ?" Corrina asked. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He questioned back. "Brian, I am your mother. Not only do I know you, but you barely ate, you looked distracted all night, and anyone that works out for hours straight is out of their mind. So why do you look like you just lost your bestfriend?" She asked him as she began to wash the dishes. "Because I did." he told her. "Did you get into a fight with one of the boys?" She queried, unnerved. Smash shook his head. "Then..." She took a minute to think.

"Did you and Giselle get into a fight?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind of like. Well, she broke up with me."

"Let me ask you this then. What would make her do that?" Corrina inquired.

Smash paused for a minute. He couldn't bring himself to tell his mother that he slept with another girl, especially "messing around with white girls" as she would put it. He also couldn't bare to see the look in her eye that she had when she figured out that his father was cheating on her. "I didn't treat her like she wanted to be treated." He said, hoping that would be accurate enough to satisfy his mother's curiosity.

"Well baby, if it's meant to be, she'll come back, and she'll forgive you. The best thing for you to do right now is to let her go." He understood what his mother was saying, and knowing Tiny, there's that part of her that will pull away if he pushes because she doesn't like to feel as though she's being forced into things. Anyone who knows her well knows that she likes when she's in total control of her decisions. However, Tiny also loves to see that somebody is passionate about what they want, she likes persistence, and technically that's what helped him win her over in the first place. Yes, persistence and romance, she loves that sappy, straight out of a movie crap. Now, only to put it into practice.


	16. On Bended Knee

Chapter 16: On Bended Knee

Tiny sat in her third period English honors class, making a list of what was left for her to do for prom In two days. She stopped writing to think about whether or not she would buy herself a corsage, when there was a knock on the classroom door. Ms. Perez opened the door to find, Joey, one of the hall monitors with a lot of stuff in his arms. "Is Giselle Porter in this class?" He asked. Tiny raised her hand, and Ms. Perez pointed him to her desk. "These are for you." He told her. Joey placed on her desk a box of a dozen roses with 3 foot stems. There were yellow roses which symbolize apology and red roses which were her favorite. Joey also handed her a basket filled with Belgium white chocolate strawberries, banana nut muffins and sugar cookies- all of her favorite treats. Joey left the classroom and everyone was staring at Tiny's newly acquired goodies. "Why don't you read the card to the class?" Ms. Perez suggested.

"Um, I don't know if that'll be a good idea."

"Oh, come on Tiny. Read it!" Lyla said from the back of the classroom. She had this challenging look on her face, and Tiny has never backed down from a challenge. "Well, if you guys insists." Tiny opened the envelope on top of the flower box and took a deep breath before she read it aloud.

_"Tiny, words can't describe how I feel about you. Only Heaven knows how much I do. I'd put my own life on the line; I'd cherish and protect you with my life. All the stuff I said, I didn't mean. I'd die without your love if you leave. I could let you walk away, but I'm not going out that way because I can't live without you, I'm begging you to stay. I love you, and even though I said that you could leave me, I want another chance just to adore you. I still believe in you and me. Won't you take the time to see because I don't want to have to live my life in misery. I wasn't ready for you to set me free. Don't give our love away._

_-Smash" _

The whole class clapped. Tiny gave Lyla a smug look just before the bell rang. Tiny walked out of the classroom, and right into Smash. "I see you got what I sent you." Smash said to her beaming. "Yes, and I like it a lot. I also appreciate the attention to detail." She said with a small smile of her own. "Tiny, I meant what I said in that card, every word of it." Tiny let her eyes fall to the floor to disguise the tears. Smash placed his thumb and index finger at her jaws, and brought her head up to meet his eyes. "I know you meant it, but I'm just not ready yet." She said, truly sorry that she couldn't 100% forgive him yet. "Just tell me what I have to do. I'd do anything for you to give me one more chance." He responded. "I don't know. Please just give me some time. I didn't deserve to be cheated on, but you don't deserve a girlfriend who can't trust you. When I can trust you again, and forget what happened, we can try again. Here, I shouldn't take these." She said as she tried to hand him back his gifts. "No, I want you to have them." He insisted as he kissed her forehead and walked away. That was the first time anyone saw Smash Williams look defeated.

The day that all high school seniors wait for had finally arrived, the senior prom. All of the girls spent the entire day getting ready. Tiny most of the morning doing her hair and nails in the next town over. When she was finally finished with her hair and nails, she went to pick up Erica and Tyra at their hair appointments to get dressed together. They arrived to Tiny's house, and began the excitement. The girls first did each other's makeup, and then eventually slipped into their dresses. Tyra was in a blue one shouldered gown with a thigh high split. Erica went with a pink halter dress that exposed her sides. Tiny dawned a long red strapless gown with two layers of tulle, and intricate gold embroidery on the front with a corset back. Her hair was half up and half down with a side part, and side swept bangs. Her hair held medium sized loose curls all over. Everybody chipped in for a limo, when the guys arrived, the girls came down one by one while all of the parents took pictures of the girls, the guys, and a picture of Erica and Tim, Tyra, and Landry, and Tiny agreed to be photographed with Smash. The group headed off in the limo to their destination. Tiny was extra nervous because she planned the prom, and if it wasn't up to par, everyone knew who was responsible. Upon entering the venue, the group walked into a beautiful ballroom transformed to resemble Paris in the Springtime. In no time, everybody was dancing, and having an amazing time. Tiny danced a little with a few guys, but mostly danced with the girls, and enjoyed the food that she chose. She was taking a break because her 4 inch heels plus the ankle she broke when she was attacked just did not mix. The introduction to On Bended Knee by Boys II Men began to play. The DJ spoke into the microphone, "This was requested to be dedicated to a special lady in the house. You know who you are, and he's sorry." When Tiny looked up, she saw Smash standing in front of her with his hand extended in her direction. She took stared at him for a few seconds before taking is hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her lower back, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They began to dance as the vocals started.

_Darling I can't explain_

_Where did we lose our way?_

_It's driving me insane_

_And I know I just need one more chance _

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee that I'll never let you go_

_Can we go back to the days_

_Our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back _

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God, give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_So many nights, I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight _

_I know that I don't need to be alone_

_When I open up my eyes to face reality_

_Every moment without you It seems like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

At this point, Smash whispered into Tiny's ear. "Please come back to me." She rested her head on his shoulder, and continued to dance.

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they use to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_Gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love_

_It can heal all things_

_We won't hurt any more_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal_

_I'm down on my knees begging you please_

_Come home_

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they use to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_Wanna build a new life_

_Just you and me_

_Gonna make you my wife_

_Raise a family _

When the song ended, Tiny broke out of Smash's grasp, to speed walk to the bathroom in order to save her makeup from the tears that were threatening to fall. Erica took notice, and left her place with Tim to see what was wrong. Erica entered the powder room, and saw Tiny holding tissues up to her eyes to intercept the tears. Erica just gave her a look before she spilled her guts. "He just makes this so hard. I wish I could just hate him, and be done, but I don't hate him. If I did, then at least I'd know that I don't want anything to do with him. But I don't even know if I'm mad anymore." She said through her tears. "You're not mad, you're just hurt still, and this will probably always hurt you if you ever have to think about it, but the reality of the situation is that you love that boy, and if you let him go, you will regret it. You wanted to make him suffer, trust me he is suffering. But making him suffer is not worth losing the person that you love. When you realize that, that is when you can try your relationship again, and approach it with the same idea you both approach everything else." Erica said. "And what idea is that?" Tiny asked. "Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose!" Erica answered before walking out.


	17. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

Chapter 17: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

Tiny looked at herself in the mirror. Her perfectly fitted royal blue dress and every hair in place. She took a deep breath before lifting her hands to the back of her neck to clasp her grandmother's necklace in place. She touched it and her eyes welled with tears. In the stillness of her bedroom she whispered. "I hope you're proud of me Grandma. I did it for you." she said before giving herself a once over and gathering up her black cap and gown. It was graduation day and she was thrilled with everything that was going to be the new chapter of her life. It wasn't long before she was standing up from her seat on the stage adjusting her honor stole and student government stole to make her President's Address. "It is with honor that I present to you your Student Government President, Giselle Porter who will be attending Haverford College this fall." Mrs. Taylor announced as the Mistress of Ceremonies. The crowd erupted in cheers, but she could hear nobody as distinctly as Smash, who seemed to be competing with her brothers, sisters, parents and nieces in a screaming competition. Tiny took her place at the podium she stepped on top of the crate that was placed behind the podium so that the audience could see her. The auditorium erupted in good-natured laughter. She addressed the students of Dillon High for the last time:

_Good morning parents, teachers, administration and congratulations to the class of 2011. Commencement is symbolic in that it represents the ultimate recognition of accomplishment. It is a time to take pride in your scholastic achievements as well as a time of reflection in which you may evaluate the actions that have brought you thus far, and make informed decisions regarding future endeavors. We are all commencing, we're beginning. It is the beginning, and also the end of things._

_I have watched many of you transform from bashful freshmen, into confident, resilient and mature young adults. The next few months will see the graduating class of 2011 facing new horizons and challenges. Some may stay closer to home, some may move slightly further away and others across the country and beyond. Where ever you may find yourself and no matter the challenges you may face, stay true to what shaped your yesterdays, appreciate how far you've come today and dare to be all that you can in the future. _

_It has been an honor and a privilege to be a part of your journey which may have started with hesitant steps, but has shaped you all into the young men and women that sit before me today. So ladies and gentlemen, as you face and tackle the inevitable changes, hold true to yourself. Remember to hold onto your value system, your work ethic, cultivate the ability to think for yourself and most importantly, your humanity. It is these qualities that will guide you further on your journey._

_As I address you for the last time from a podium, as opposed to a loud speaker, I want you to remember that, whether you end up blazing your own trail or even stumbling blindly down it, have high standards. Strive for excellence, but don't condemn yourself if you fall short. Be competitive, but remember that envy is not competition. Above all, remember that you are more than your resume. External measures won't repair you, money won't fix you. Applause, celebrity, no number of victories will do it. The only honor that counts is that which you earn and that you bestow. Honor yourself._

_Today's achievements may fade or even be forgotten. The applause may become a distant memory and your certificates and medals may gather dust on a shelf or in a drawer. But, you will always be remembered for caring enough, and for helping someone. While many are proud of you on this day, understand that you have moved many hearts. As your Student Government President, and your biggest fan, I wish you all nothing but the best for the future and my sincerest gratitude for making my work not only successful, but worthwhile. Class of 2011, your life is a remarkable occasion - I have no doubt that you will rise to it! Thank You._

Everyone on cheered at the end. The next order of business was the presentation of diplomas. Each graduate walked across the stage, and turned their tassels around. When the commencement exercises ended, everybody went outside to take pictures. The group had done pretty well for themselves. Smash was recruited by Notre Dame. Erica was also admitted to Notre Dame, and with much work and a favor or two from Coach Taylor, Tim was also recruited by Notre Dame. Tyra was all set to attend UT Austin, Landry was going off to Rice University; while Matt and Julie were about to start their senior year. Everything was finally falling into place.

That evening all of the graduates gathered at Tim's house for his graduation party. Tiny had to tell her friends something important, and knew that it was either now or never. She found everybody standing all together in the kitchen, near the breakfast bar. Tiny tapped Tyra and made her come down to her level to whisper into her ear. "I need to talk to all of you in a private place." Tyra passed the message on, and Tim ushered everyone up to his room. Everyone scattered across Tim's room and waited for Tiny to spill the beans. "First and foremost I didn't tell you guys before because we were all caught up what with prom and graduation and all the other stuff that was going on..." she started. "No disclaimers Tiny, spill it." Julie said anxiously awaiting her announcement. Tiny took a deep breath before she let it out. "I'm leaving for Haverford tomorrow, but I'll be back for a few days to gather up the rest of my stuff before I go for good. Please don't be mad at me, you guys can come visit me anytime, and I'm not against visiting any of you, and we'll all be home for holidays." Tiny huffed out in one breath hoping that nobody will be mad at her. Everyone sat and stared for a moment before Matt broke the silence with the question everyone was thinking. "Does Smash know?" Tiny thought for a minute before answering. "No, he doesn't and I'll handle that another time. Please don't say anything to him; I'll handle it." was all she said before they all went back to the party.

A/N: Ok guys, I know that I've been fudging the timeline a lot making Tyra, Tim and Smash all the same age and even gelling all of the seasons together and leaving some things out, but thanks for sticking with me.


	18. 4 Minutes

Chapter 18: 4 Minutes

The next morning, Tiny woke up bright and early to get all of her things loaded up into the car to head off to the airport.

Tim was awake at an ungodly hour contemplating what to do. He knew things weren't over between Smash and Tiny. He knew what he had to do.

Smash woke up to the ringing of his cellphone on his side table. He looked at the screen and pressed the talk button. "Riggs do you see what time it is?" He asked. "Yes, but there's something you need to know about Tiny." Smash automatically felt his heart rate climb and his breathing speed. "What's wrong. Is she ok?" He asked Tim frantically. "She ok. It's just that she's leaving for Haverford today. She said her goodbyes to everyone last night, and I wouldn't feel right knowing that I let her leave without giving you the chance to reach out to her one last time. Her flight leaves at 7 AM. " Tim said. Smash glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it read 6:05. "I gotta go." he said into the phone before jumping up to get dressed and brushing his teeth before heading to his car.

Tiny was standing in line waiting to board the plane. Her boarding time was slated for four minutes. She looked up to take one last look at Texas land before she headed off. As she looked up, she saw a familiar figure rushing towards her. Smash rushed up to her and immediately began talking. "I can't believe you were going to leave even without saying bye to me. I thought that after everything I still meant something to you. I thought you still cared." He said almost angrily. Tiny thought for a second. She blinked and gave him a look of bewilderment. "You think that I didn't say bye to you because I don't care?" she asked him. "Well, that's what it seems like." Smash replied. "I can't believe that after all this time, you still don't know anything about me." She replied angrily. "Then why didn't you say something?" Smash asked. "Because it's too damn hard. I can't even begin to tell you how much I'll miss you." She started with tears welling in her eyes. "When I think about not seeing you, it makes me not want to go. You thought I didn't say anything because you don't mean as much to me everyone else? Well you're wrong, it's because you mean more to me than everyone else, and I can't fathom the thought of not having you in my life. So there, that's your goodbye." Tiny said before turning to go onto the plane. "Tiny!" Smash called as he grabbed her hand, and kissed her. Her body relaxed into his as though it was in its natural habitat. "So where does this leave us?" He asked. "Well, I still have to go, but if you don't mind the distance, I want to try again." She told him. With that he brought her body back to his and leaned down to kiss her like never before. He then watched as she boarded her plane and promised to visit when possible.

A/N: Ok guys, this is it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Look out for the sequel!


End file.
